The Tale of a Gutsy Hunter
by DarkVegetto
Summary: This is the story of a legendary hunter that started off as a whiny, scaredy cat in his small village, but everything changes when a mysterious person shows up, who will change him and his life forever. This is the tale of all the hardships and tragedies that made him the tough, living legend that he is today. As I predicted, sex scene is now in. Read at own risk. (Is it M now ?)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction.

Disclaimer: Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom. All characters in this story are mine.

Many stories circle around the world, woven in taverns all across the known lands,reaching far and wide.

These stories range from fantastic stories of impossible feats to legendary tales. Wether it be tales of mighty hunters slaying wondrous beasts, or fanatic rulers crushing their fellow citizens underfoot, or even an ancient lost civilization.

But,which of these stories is actually true? What may once have been a young boy killing an Aptonoth for food may actually now be a fiery tale of a seasoned hunter defeating an alpha Deviljho with naught a scratch! Tales tend to be woven in the fabric of time, and so change with every new generation that tells them anew; and so, this cycle goes on.

But none of those tales can compare to the forbidden ones; the Akantor and Ukanlos ones. These tales range from these almighty beasts destroying a village by a mere stomp of their foot,to the ravaging of entire countries by the " Lava God" , known also as Akantor. These legendary beasts remain yet a mistery to humanity,and the misteries they hold within too; since many a foolhardy hunter have gone on a trip to slay the beast,but none have returned.

Such is the mystery that surrounds them that no one knows what they look like (at least, at this point).

So these beasts can only be dreamt of , as the carvings and paintings suggest, each one depicting a different model from the other.

The hunter(s)? that will uncover this mistery have yet to be born.

But enough of this old man's ramblings. I am the White Wall, the Red Flash of Lamia Village, the Lord of Tanzia Port.

Tales have been told about me for quite a long time now,and while many have been changed in the pubs and taverns of Tanzia Port, Loc Lac and Lamia Village, many a tale still rings the truth bell in my heart. However, in order to accomplish these great deeds, I have shed tears of blood, salty sweat and have watched many of my friends suffer a vile fate. I have indeed failed where others have succeeded,since no human is perfect,and I was not born with my legendary skills; they were acquired through a great deal of effort, pain, sweat and tears. But, by the time I became the legend that I am, the mistakes I may have made have been overpowered by my feats and the very own nature of human race, present in the tales told of me.

I am Huryk Datenshin and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Plotting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter. Each belong to their respective developers.

"Huryk! Huryk,wake up! You have to see this! Come quick!"

I woke up to the singing of birds and the voice of someone calling my time was it? The sun wasn't even on top on the sky , and I hadn't gone to sleep yesterday till late. I groggily rubbed my eyes and stretched as I sat on the bed. What the hell? What is so important as to wake me up at this time of the morning?I stepped up, opened the window and stared blankly at it, letting my glazed eyes adjust to the change in lighting.

"Well I'd better get dressed" I thought to myself. I put on my leather pants and shirt, then my leather shoes.

I finally gathered the strength to actually walk towards the door "Shit!" I shouted as I tripped with the Lagombi fur carpet and fell clumsily to the floor. "Well, this better be a groundbreaking discovery" I grunted to myself.

Someone started pounding at the door. "What on earth are you doing, Hurik? Get your ass here! NOW!"

" Will you stop shouting, Noisy Girl?!" "I'm really not in the mood to put up with your whining!"

This said, I opened the door to find Coral. She was a fifteen-year-old girl, blonde with bright grey eyes shining with anticipation and an average body, not too fat, not too slim. She wasn't very tall, in fact, she was about a head shorter than me (being that I'm average height myself.)

(Also, at this point I'm positive you know the reason behind Coral's nickname)

"Wow, you actually opened the door!" she said with a half-smirk. She then said "Follow!" and proceeded to walk towards the center of the village, where a crowd was starting to gather.

"What's going on,Coral?"

"Come and you will see!"

When I finally managed to stick my head in between the crowd, I think I actually reeled in shock at what I saw.

"WHAT THE F-!" I shouted, to be interrupted just in time by Coral . "You should stop using bad words, Tensh. How many times do I have to tell you?"

I could not believe what I saw. I was still flabbergasted, and even though I tried to speak, the words wouldn't come out.

That wriggling thing in the ground was a miniature Goldbeard Ceadeus! I suddenly realized the whole crowd was looking at me with a weird expressioon in their faces, something between sheer bewilderment and surprise. I blushed furiously and beads of sweat started forming in my forefront. I beckoned Coral to come with me , which she did inmediately.

Now at a safe distance from the beffudled crowd, I asked Coral "What on earth was that thing?

" I don't know, Tensh. I know as much as you do."

"That was... that was a miniature Goldbeard Ceadeus,right? I asked.

"Damn sure it was. But that is not the mistery here. The thing here is, why is that thing so small?

"Well, we study things in the Academy about monster genetics, breeding and such. We recently studied that sometimes anomalies occur; that is why subspecies exist. But, the Goldbeard Ceadeus itself is a subspecies. Quite the enigma we've got here, Cory."

"It's not fair that I was degraded! You are doing all that cool stuff while I'm studying the mating habits of the Qurupeco!. Like, seriously, who the hell cares about that?

I smirked. "There she goes again complaining" I thought. We had started our Fourth Theoretical Year (FTY) together, but since Coral was from Pokke, a faraway village up in the mountains in the north, she had had problems with the equivalence of her studies, since in Pokke there were only three years instead of four ,and a month or so after she started her FTY, she received a bird with a letter stating that she would be downgraded in order to comply with the scheme of Pokke.

In the time we had been together in the same class we had become close friends, ever since she was assigned as my pair for the diary drills.

-Huryk? Are you even listening to me?

-Yeah I am definitely , I said as I snorted.

-Oh my god, you are so annoying!

-Come on Coral, it was just a joke.

She grunted and turned away from me.

-Geez, Coral. Calm down a bit, will you?

-Fine,fine. But you stop with your stupid know how much it annoys me.

That is why I do it, I thought. But I was wise enough not to voice it.

Then I heard a voice coming from behind me. -Huuryyyyk! Stop talking with your girlfriend and come over here! Have you forgotten you have a mother?

At this point I blushed furiously and covered my face in shame with my hands while I heard the laughing and sniggering of Coral.

-Mum! How many times I have to tell you! She is not my girlfriend! No! She is just a friend!

I reopened my eyes just to see my mother standing before me, and tried to evade her as she clutched my arm. -You will have time for chit chatting later! Come home now, we have a family meeting!

Again? I thought. But, one must be wise,and shut his mouth if he does not want to be smacked in the head.

At last we arrived to our house is not very big,really,but since my grandfather is the Hokage, there is the office,so on the outside it looks big,but the actual living space is reduced,just enough for two small bedrooms,a living room with a Lagombi fur carpet in the middle and a bonfire embedded in the wall,and a kitchen .Each room has its own bathroom.

And,yeah. Family meetings are held every now and then (monthly, more or less ) to discuss things about the village, the future of us still in FTY,and who will inherit what, and so on. But today it was different. This meeting was being held because of the appearance of the miniature Goldbeard Ceadeus.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed through the room,making me lose track of my thoughts.

-SILENCE! We have all gathered here in order to discuss this new matter upon us. This creature found by Alaire. Rise and speak Alaire, so that you may shed some light upon this subject.

I think I have not already told you,so here goes. Alaire is my mother,the captain of the Hunting Fleet. Every now and then they will go fishing, or to Tanzia Port to sell their wares. Once a month or so she trades with the Val Habar caravan which comes around every now and then.

Then my mother stood up and started speaking :

I was plodding along with the Fleet, we were returning from our research trip to the Everwood, but it started to rain heavily , so we went inside the caravans. We stayed there until the storm calmed down, then we continued towards Lamia. But Jurgen was hungry ,so he suggested we make a little detour and go to the lake that lay on our left so we could fish something to eat. We went there, and we fished some sushifish and a couple gold fish, but suddenly Jurgen cried out, and we scurried over to see the reason why he shouted. We could not believe our eyes when we saw that what we actually thought was a goldenfish was in reality a mini Goldbeard Ceadeus! We then started discussing and decided to take it back to the village in left it in the enclosed tank but much to our surprise the fishy guy had actually gone out of the tank and was in the middle of the village twitching! We think someone tried to steal it but we can't be sure.

Silence filled the room.

Then I spoke.

-But, mom ,why didn't you show it to the village on the first place?

She sighed. -You still don't know the ways of the world, Huryk. You think if I came with a mini Goldbeard Ceadeus and showed it everyone would just leave it alone? No, son. There's a greedy bunch of people in this village that would sell it to who knows who.

I realized the stupidity of my commentary. - Oh, right mom.

Then I said: Well then, don't you think it is time to put it back in the tank? It won't last long otherwise.

-Yes, that's why I had this built. Come in, boys!

-Aye Miss. Come on boys... 1,2,3!

-Leave it there on the backyard. Thank you,boys.

-Nothing Miss.

I stared in astonishment at the enormous water tank in the backyard in which the little ceadeus was swimming.

I then said,you do realize that we can't keep this here...

-Why not?

-Rule 126 : "No monster shall be kept in captivity by a private entity"

-But do you remember that my father is the Head Chieftain...?

-And you're the one in possession of the beastie.

-I'm sure we can arrange that with him. Besides, think about the scientific possibilities that this could have! I wouldn't be surprised if this was the next big scientific breakthrough, comparable to the discovery of the brachydios and its slime.

-Like we have any scientists in here...

-Doctor Hawkeye is due to arrive tomorrow.

-Hawkeye?

-Yes he only has one eye and he resembles a hawk, so townsfolk call him Hawkeye.

-And what will the guild say?

-No hunters here, son. No guild.

-I don't like this mom. It's too shady. Don't count on me for this.

-What would your father say?

-My father's currently hiring people for his caravan in Val Habar. I very much doubt that he cares about what is going on here.

-Pffff, fine. You do what you want. But you'll see...

-That's right, I'll see...

I then walked out of the house to find my Academy Instructor.

-Oi lad! How're you doin'?

-Doing fine , thank you Mr. Roikan.

He then tussled my hair. -That's nice ta' hear,chap. Maybe you wanna come with me afore' the sun sets? I got me hands on a particular material.

-Gladly, Mr Roikan.

-Ya ken ya can call me Reumund, Huryk.

-Ah, just the habitude.

Mr Roikan is a close friend of my dad, and he would often go drink some beer and ale to the pub, much to my mother's chagrin.

He would also come have dinner often, and laugh scandalously like only he know how to.

-Oi! Ya listening to me?

-Yes, Mr Roikan.

-Follow me.

-We walked through a series of narrow corridors,and then arrived to the base camp of the Academy. Then we entered a room through a secret door that only he and I knew of.

He showed me a glittering blue-and-green mineral-like stone. It was octangular and had a red pulsing core,the rest was of an eerie bright green.

I reached out for it -NO! I've told he many times, do not touch!

I replied: - But...

-But nothing! This be an Immortal Core of a Raging Brachydios. One wrong move and we go boom!

\- What? I opened my eyes in astonishment. -How'd you come by this?

-Well, I bought it from a merchant in Harth. 25000 zeni it cost me.

-How did you manage to amass such a quantity of money? And why would you buy that?

-Oi, lad! Ya getting excited? Too many questions!

-You can answer them.

He sighed. -Well,well. That I will. I run a pelt merchandise... I exchange things with your mother's fleet. One day I was able to come by a Kirin thundertail in the forest-

-WHAT! YOU FOUND A KIRIN THUNDERTAIL AND YOU SOLD IT?!

-Don't get so mad, now. Whatcha want me to do with it?

-Maaaan...maaaan...You know how rare Kirins are? You freaking realize?

-Aye,aye. But I sold it for 45000 zeni, so twas' a fair trade, it was.

-And why would you buy it?

-Ah,yes. Tis' for an experiment. A classified one,lad. Don't ask.

I grunted. -Fine,whatever. I'll return home.

-Aye. Stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation

Chapter 3 :

As I made my way home, I started thinking about the story Mr. Roikan had told me about the Kirin thundertail. Something just was not right, but I just could not put my finger on it, and it was very annoying. I was traversing the central plaza when I heard a noise, like a whisper, behind me. I stopped in my tracks and listened closely….

Nothing.

I started walking , and there! I heard it again!

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh."

I quickly turned around, but I saw no one. At this point I was starting to freak out, but I just stayed still and listened.

Then, I heard the whisper.

"Huryk Datenshin. Come forth to me…"

It was a whisper that chilled my blood. There was something terribly off about it.

I suddenly turned around, but there was no one… Again.

Then the voice spoke again, a chilly whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

"You will never find me if you search in the light. I thrive in the shadows…"

WHOOSH! I suddenly felt a surge of air across my face. Then I looked in disbelief at the knife embedded in the wooden house in front of me. My house.

I ran towards it-

And another knife landed centimeters away from my feet.

"You do not want to do that" I could feel the hot air of his breath in my ear. Then I completely freaked out.

I suddenly spun my elbow in a wide backwards motion hoping to hear a satisfying smack.

What I heard instead was the sound of my face slamming against the ground.

The voice spoke again, but this time, in a standard tone.

"Well, well, look at you. You sure have some moves, don't you? If I hadn't trained all my life in hand to hand combat, you would've gotten me there. This is going to be good, hell yeah."

At this moment I was staring at the ground in pure disbelief.

I thought, "this is going to be good"? What? Who is this person? How? Wh-

"I suppose you must be feeling pretty confused by now, don't you? Come with me, it will all be explained."

He was a she. Her voice was surprisingly smooth and cute.

Then I tried to speak, even though my jaw was still hurting.

"But what the hell?! You are going to answer some questions, lady." I do not know where my bravado came from or how I managed to say that. Maybe it was because I had hopelessly given up on escaping and just tried to make myself sound imposing, maybe it was because the situation was already pretty surreal so I just didn't care anymore. What I do know is that saying that changed everything.

Then she laughed. Again, I was marveled at how sweet her laugh was, compared to the rough treatment she'd been administering me. She spoke.

"-In my nineteen years of living, no one has dared to answer back at me. And tell me, do I look like a lady to you?"

My bravado faded off instantaneously and cold sweat started running down my back and my head, while a furious blush covered my face.

I looked at her. She was wearing a mask, a long sleeved black robe and a hood. But her eyes were a bright green, with spots of grey and a blue contour. Those were the most beautiful eyes that I'd ever seen.

I was just speechless, but she started talking again.

"Huryk Datenshin, I like you very much."

She crouched to look at me and continued talking.

"I feel irremediably attracted to men that answer back at me. So now you're coming with me. "

I was so speechless. I didn't get a single bit of what was going on.

" Come on! Up, up!"

She grabbed my arm and helped me up.

Then she spoke again.

" I am really sorry about earlier, I was acting on instinct." Come, I will take care of your wounds."

Then I finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Th-Thank you, masked person"

"Kurai. The name's Kurai, Huryk." She then smiled.

"Th-Then, thank you Kurai" I blurted out.

"Aren't you cute, you can't even speak!" she giggled.

I blushed furiously again.

Then she opened a door.

"This is my place. Come in."

I stepped in and looked around. It was a very dark and spacious room, even though it looked small from the outside. The windows were shut and locked and there was a campfire burning in a small chimney, which was the only source of light of the room. There were 2 beds and a table with 2 chairs, along with a Nargacuga fur carpet.

Nargacuga are very rare, and even more so in this village, which is a coastal village. Sightings are once or twice a year, if we get lucky. They are such magnificent beasts, fast, yet deadly. They are masters of sneaking and evasion, and do not generally attack head-on, preferring to strike from the shadows a mortal hit. They are really agile.

Heh, the theory lessons in school actually are good for something, I guess. Either way, if you see one, run for your fcking life or stay absolutely still, look down, and hope fervently that it isn't hungry, or you're dead.

I proceeded to ask her then :

"How'd you come across that Nargacuga fur carpet"

She smirked and looked me in the eyes.

"Because I am a hunter"

At this point I actually reeled back in shock.

"WHAAAAAAT? YOU ARE A MOTHERFUCKING HUNTER! WOW! BUT HOW?! BUT WHEN ?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS VILLAGE?!"

At this point I stopped to catch my breath while she just laughed at me.

Then I said,

" But there's no guild in Lamia Village. Why the fuck are you here?"

She looked at me and said,

" You ".

My head started churning. Me? A hunter? I snorted in disbelief, this situation was utterly ridiculous.

I can't even fucking kill a kelbi! The hell was she talking about?!

I managed to spurt a few words:

" I… ehrm… You are surely mistaken? You know that hunters are genetically enhanced people with lineages that trace back to the days of The Ones That Came Before "

She just kept on laughing for a long time while I looked down shamefully.

Then, she stopped, looked at me and spoke :

" I am not mistaken. You are Huryk Datenshin, from the Datenshin family, right? Your mother is Alaire Datenshin, the captain of the Hunting Fleet, and your father is Ryuu Datenshin.

Then, your grandfather Railart is the Head Chieftain of the village.

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! THIS IS REAALLY CREEPY!"

" You didn't let me finish. Railart was once the best hunter from here to Dundoruma. Every single hunter new about him. "

" But he retired when his team, which was his beloved and his two best friends, were slain in front of him by a Rank L Rajang. It was all he could do to escape with his life. "

I was becomimg dizzy again, even more than before. And my stomach was churning with a mix of emotions. And even then, the only thing I could think of was " What? "

Then I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 : Determination

Chapter 4 : Determination.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Or at least, so it seemed. The room was so dark that I couldn't see shit. Wait, there was this shady girl that said all that weird stuff about granps being a hunter, and the Datenshin lineage and blablabl-

" You're awake. Good. "

I looked at the voice and saw her. All of a sudden everything came back. Ungh.

" I understand that you need to digest all that information. After all, you ARE going to have to take the Hunter Exams in 6 months, so you take it easy for now, let it settle, and soon we'll start with your training. "

This woman had the power to render me speechless every fucking time. My mind was actually blank.

I just managed to say :

" Th-The what? "

Then she sighed, and said :

" The Hunter Exams. Held in Dundoruma every 4 months "

" The Hunter Exams? Me? Hunter Exams?"

She nodded.

Then I said:

" You will need to slice potatos while riding a Popo. "

She looked baffled for once.

" What the…?"

" Makes as much sense as that Hunter Exam thing. "

She rolled her eyes and got up.

" Well then, your family is waiting for you, your luggage is prepared, and you have been given an allowance to buy weapons, armor, and all those things. You will be living with your friend Coral, who is also going to become a hunter. I will be your master. "

Coral?! CORAL IS A FUCKING HUNTER?!

I fell on my ass, and then managed to say :

" Coral, like Coral the Coral I know?"

" No other Coral in this village" She smirked and said,

" In fact, she should be coming any m-

The door suddenly opened with a loud banging sound and a figure rushed into the room and launched herself at Huryk, making him fall to the ground in the process :

" HURYYYYYYYYK WE'RE GOING TO BECOME HUNTEEEEEERS! GIVE ME A HUUUUG! ITS GONNA BE SO FUN ! AND WE ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER ! IT IS GONNA BE SO COOL! AND-

" Geez Coral, you are enthusiastic. " Then I realized her face was standing only centimeters away from mine, and blushed furiously as I scrambled away awkwardly and I heard the laughing of Kurai.

She then said,

" I hadn't laughed so much in ages, these 6 months are gonna be awesome!"

Then she took her mask off and I saw her face.

She was as beautiful as a golden suns, her blue hair falling in cascade behind her body, and her fine features which shined brighter than the sun itself. Her nose was little and straight, very slightly curved upwards, and her cheeks were pale but soft.

Her mouth was a perfect shape and her lips were thin and delicate, and a light shade of red. Her eyebrows where very thin and pitch black, which contrasted with her pale skin.

She had an oval shaped face, with low cheekbones and a non protruding chin.

Then she talked.

" What's with the gaping mouth, Huryk? Are you hungry? Have your jaw muscles stopped working?

Then my whole body started burning with embarrassment and I shut my mouth so hard it clacked and I grimaced because of the pain.

" N-No, I was just… yeah…I…ehrm…yeah…you know…"

She came really close to me and looked me in the eyes, then said:

" It's a shame you're so young… really is. We could really have a lot of fun together, you and me…."

Then, out of panic, I screamed:

" WHAT IS WITH THE SEXUAL ASSAULT TOWARDS ME?! FOR FUCKS SAKE! "

Then they just both started laughing. The situation was really surreal.

" Anyway kids, we've got to get your luggage, and there's a carriage waiting for you. Hurry up"

We then set off towards my house, and upon arriving I saw my grandfather standing in the porch.

He then talked.

" Huryk. Come here. "

I did.

" Be very careful. Do not take on bigger things just to impress those two. Hunting is not a game. Trust your teammates. Never go alone till you're an experienced hunter. Specialize in a couple of weapons rather than being a jack of all trades. Be proud, but not foolish. Be wary of strangers. Only hunt with familiar people. Avoid any contact with poachers. Do not play hero, if the situation is dire, RUN. And don't worry about your studies in the Academy, I've arranged everything. USE your knowledge. Take care of your teammates. Take care of your weapons and yourself. And remember, always have a plan B. You never know what will go wrong…"

He then went back into the house, and my mother came out.

"Huryk, my son,do what grandpa says, don't get into trouble, go to the sauna at least once a week, and don't get infected by any illnesses. Your father is away, but he will go visit you. "

I saw Coral talking to her parents too, and Kurai talking with grandpa, and then turn to talk to me:  
Take your things and hop aboard the carriage! We're off on our grand adventure!

I motioned Coral to come, and then walked to the carriage and sit on it.

She then arrived and sit next to me.

" Hey Huryk, do you think we're gonna become great hunters?

"Yes we are. And not just great hunters. We're going to become the best hunters."

I saw Kurai laying on the other side of carriage. She smiled and said " That's the spirit.

Then the carriage started moving, and as the village faded away, I knew I would succeed in being a hunter. I just felt like wide awake, like if my old weak self was merely a shadow of who I was now. Off we go, begin a life anew.


	5. Chapter 5 : Journey

Chapter 5 : Journey.

I was woken up by the rocking and jolting of the carriage, and felt a weight pressing on my lap. I looked, only to realize that Coral was sleeping placidly with her head resting on my lap, her body curled in the wagon. I again blushed furiously and became nervous, not knowing what to do. I wanted to stretch, but I sure as hell didn't want to wake her up, she was so cute when she was sleeping. Then the universe decided to play vile tricks on me and she woke up, and spoke drearily.

" Hello, Huryk. Your legs are comfortable. "

I was too nervous to say anything so I just barfed,

" Well they must be if you have been sleeping soundly all night"

Then I became horrified at my own words and started sweating again.

"Woah, Huryk. If you hate it that much, then I won't do it again, ok?"

Then I became even more nervous.

" I do like it Coral, I'm just wrapping around my head around all this."

Then she smirked.

" I certainly know you like it, why do you think I woke up?"

I could feel my whole body blushing with shame, while Coral started laughing loudly and I tried to speak, somehow.

" I… I didn't mean… I mean… "

All this time, she was still resting her head upwards in my lap.

She continued laughing, and we then heard a female voice.

" What is up with you people, laughing that loudly? I am trying to sleep…"

Then Coral smirked again and said:

"Oh, Huryk can definitely tell you what is up! Literally!

"For fuck's sake, Coral! Is this a public shaming campaign or what?´"

Then Kurai burst into a fit of laughter, and then smirked.

" For all the shit that happened yesterday, you seem to be quite happy!"

Then I just lost my temper and got awkwardly rid of Coral.

" What is wrong with you? You wan to team up well that's all nice and well, but leave me the fuck alone!"

And I wrapped myself in my blanket.

I started having dark thoughts while I heard them whispering and chitchatting but after a while, I managed to more or less calm down, and I grunted,

" You girls. Where are we? And more importantly. Where are we going?"

" Ah, the little man has decided to stop being grumpy. Well, now we are reaching the border of The Island . Soon we will get to Moga village, where we will take a ferry to Tanzia Port-

Suddenly Coral squashed her face with her hands and said, while she jumped around,

"WE ARE GOING TO TANZIA PORT?! YAAAY! HURYK, WE ARE GOING TO TANZIA PORT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! THERE ARE GONNA BE VETERAN HUNTERS THERE!

I hope there will also be strong, handsome young hunters with chiseled abs and a big torso… " She muttered to herself.

I heard that, and I had a pang of jealousy, I didn't know why.

Suddenly Kurai turned around while a big shape flashed above us.

" Oh,fuck."´

I instantly became terrified. Kurai didn't seem like the kind of person that would say " Oh,fuck" in a concerned tone.

I asked her with a trembling voice,

"K-Kurai? Why…Why did you say that?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of concern, and said,

"Nargacuga".

Then I became delirious. It was weird, I should've been terrified or panicking, but I just felt like, "fuck it".

"That's it then. We're dead. Now we are going to die. It was nice meeting you, Kurai. I never intended to tell you, but you are really beautiful. And Coral...-

We were suddenly interrupted by a cat-like roar, followed by leaves rustling and two small red spots staring intently at the carriage.

Kurai suddenly took off her robe very slowly, then her boots.

She was wearing a pale blue-ish kind of… shirt? Riveted with what seemed to be weird interwoven scales that bent light in an odd way, sleeveless and quite revealing, due to the fact that it was made in a sort of mail pattern which wasn't thick at all in the front.

On the other hand, the pants covered the entirety of her legs except her inner thighs, these seemed to be coated with fur which was the same color as the shirt, and also riveted with those weird light-bending scales which played tricks on your eyes. It looked like she disappeared for a split second, then reappeared.

She wore a kind of sandal-like shoes which were from the same material and were locked firmly in her heel. Her feet were small and her toes sloped downwards from her big toe.

Then she whispered to Coral to stop sobbing and said, also in a whisper,

" I'm going to meet it. It should recognize me."

I was like, "What? Recognize you? Do you know that monster?"

She rolled her eyes and stopped the Aptonoth, then hopped out of the cart.

She then proceeded to get on all fours when suddenly there was a disturbance in the air and a pair of red dots flashed, then the Nargacuga appeared and stared at the cart, then at Kurai.

It started sniffing her.

She was motionless through the whole process, and didn't even flinch once, which I admired. I would've shat my pants long ago.

I had this new resolve to become a hunter, but I was still terrified of that pale blue-ish Narga.

It then roared. It sounded like a really big feline.

Kurai roared in return, and for some reason this was ridiculously hilarious, it was all I could do to retain the laughter that would literally kill me. In this case, the phrase " I am dying of laughter" could become very real.

The Nargacuga then roared back, purred, and disappeared.

I then burst out laughing and a few seconds afterwards I felt my face slam against the ground.

"What are you laughing at, you little piece of shit? I risked my precious ass to save your pathetic excuse of a life and you laugh at my face? Fuck you, moronic twat."

This is getting old really fast, my face is tired of being slammed, I thought. What I said was,

" Oh please, don't be stupid. How could I laugh at you for that? I laughed because I honestly thought I would die."

She seemed to accept that, and let me go.

Then she smirked,

" So I'm really beautiful, huh?"

I blushed furiously. Again.

"I….yes…I mean…."

Then Coral spoke.

"You were going to tell me something back then too, what was it?"

I smiled awkwardly and said,

" Oh, nothing, forget about it."

She looked at me distrustingly, then smiled and said, "okay".

I looked at Kurai. I didn't quite know what to make of her. She was just like too awesome, you know?

"You are also cute."

I was flabbergasted for a moment. Kurai told me thatI was cute?

"Thanks… I guess…"

She smirked, then said,

"You see that boat mast over there? That's Moga Village."

"But then we're really close!" I actually suddenly became excited at the prospect of becoming a hunter, and I liked sailing too.

"Yes, we should be there in half an hour, more or less."

Coral suddenly jumped and said, " We're getting there? Woooooooooo! That is sooo cool! Get up, Huryk! We're close!

I actually was way too lazy stand up, so I stood on my knees instead, and looked at the ever-approaching boat-masts.

We passed by a Gargwa-powered caravan, a hive of bnahabra in the distance, an Aoashira happily eating honey, and finally we started to hear the shouts and bustling of the village.

Kurai then started rummaging in her backpack and took out a long bladed staff, and then waved it around with a jingling sound.

We heard a low buzzing and in came a giant bug! I was astonished thinking what that could be when Coral started panicking and hiding behind me,

" Are you serious?, you're going to become a huntress and you're afraid of bugs? This bug obeys me, anyway.

" Does it ?" I asked.

" All the bugs work with pheromones, they react to each pheromone in a different way. Stick's full of pheromones."

" And don't they run out? "

"Nope. Not yet, at least."

" Cool."

"We're here. Get down."

" Aye. Let's go, Coral."

Upon landing on the ground I realized how cramped my legs were, and I struggled to keep standing up, but I stretched and somehow I managed.

I saw Coral stumble and I held her to prevent her from falling, to which she looked at me and said " Thank you".

Kurai then motioned us to go where she was, then said,

" This is the dock for the boats with direction Port Tanzia. We still have like an hour to wait, so be free to explore. And take this, to buy a weapon of your choice. This region is a bit lacking behind in terms of technological advance in weapons, but these will do for the time. And smile, you're official monster hunter apprentices now."

Coral let out a shriek of excitement while I looked in disbelief at the 2 big coins in my hand. 1000 zeni. That was the average farmer's monthly wage, and Kurai had told us it would only do for a " noob weapon". I knew the majority of hunters were pretty rich, but still…

Then I felt a tug on my arm, and saw Coral looking and me and said,

"Whoah Coral, what's up with you?"

Then we started running,

"We have to go get our weapons! Which one am I gonna get? Hmmm, I don't know….

We finally arrived to the arms dealer, which looked at us and said, " How may I help you? "

Coral looked at him and said,

What weapons do you have for me and my friend?

The dealer smiled and said " Hmmmm. Let'see."

He disappeared in the back of the shop while Coral was poking me in the shoulder with her finger and singing a random tune.

Then the dealer came back.

"We still have some dual blades and sword and shields left, a pair of lances, a couple longswords, some greatswords, bowguns and bows. What's it gonna be, mate?

I didn't actually know what weapon to choose. There were so many and each seemed to be on a category of their own.

Then Coral asked for a longsword and said,

" Can we test them ?"

" Oh sure, come with me."

We followed the guy and we arrived to a sort of training grounds with dummies.

"Here, you can test them as much as you want. The rack of weapons is over there, tell me when you have made your choice."

Then he walked away.

"So Huryk, what are you going to choose?"

" Good question. I'll try that steel greatsword."

"Okaay! I will try the longsword!"

She went and grabbed the longsword, examined it, then proceeded to whack the dummie with it awkwardly.

But then, I thought, I wouldn't fare much better.

I grabbed the greatsword, but then I realized wit horror that it was too heavy for me. The weight and the momentum of trying to stabilize it my hands threw me off balance and I hit the ground with my ass, then I saw the giant blade coming towards my face, and I barely had time to dodge it and direct it away from my face while I shrieked loudly, with resulted in it landing behind me with a heavy thud, while my arms were stretched backwards and I lay face up in the grass.

"HURYK?! Are you alright?!"

I saw Coral running towards me worriedly, and when she saw I had no injuries, I saw relief in her face, but she said,

"Fuck you." Then she sat on top of me and started trying punching me in the face, which I could protect myself from, because I was holding a giant blade which would split me in half if I let go of it. I heard the words "Bastard", "Stupid" "Useless", and raised my knees to somehow protect myself, but Coral then put her head on my lap and started sobbing.

I didn't know what was happening or what to do, so I just said,

"Are you… Are you alright?"

Then she got up and slapped me.

"You could've died you piece of shit."

" That was a possibility."

"Twat."

"I don't suppose you'd help me with this?"

She then proceeded to pull the blade backwards somehow, which fell heavily to the ground.

I got up and nursed my arms, which where hurting, when suddenly Coral hugged me. I didn't know what to say or do so I just awkwardly returned the hug.

"If you die I will revive you and beat you to near death. If you get badly hurt I will slap you, you stupid bastard. Are we understood?

I paled at the words but said, " Yes, yes we are Coral."

Then she let go of me, smiled and said,

"I wanna buy a bow! What are you getting?"

My arms were too tired to try anything so I scanned the rack, and decided to get a lance, mostly because of the big shield.

I picked up the heavy steel shield and strapped it to my arm, while letting out a weak "ow", and then proceeded to pick up the lance, which was also heavy, and headed for the counter.

"This lance and this bow, then!" Coral said as she looked expectantly at the dealer.

He smiled and said, "two thousand zeni please."

"There you go. Goodbye!"

The dealer waved and went into his shop again.

I then saw Kurai how was waving her hand and saying, "Let's go! The boat is here!"

Then we made our way to the boat and got on it.

"How much time is it to Tanzia Port?"

Kurai turned and said, "I think like 4 days at most, if we go at a standard speed. But if we pick up some good wind, it could be even faster."

"Okey, thanks."

Then she went to the board and started looking at the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6 : Trouble

Chapter 6 : Trouble

"Okay, lads! This looks like it's gonna be rough! Brace yourselves!

You, hunter! Get inside! Now! "

Kurai looked at the sailor who motioned her to go inside, then she looked at us and said,

"Hey Huryk! Coral! Come with me! "

I motioned Coral to come with me, and we followed Kurai inside the ship.

"Damn, looks like one hell of a storm is brewing."

I looked at Coral as she continued talking about how many books she had read about storms and how we were going to fall overboard and drown,

"Coral, you shouldn't believe everything that is said in books."

" Huryk, we have known each other for quite a while now."

"Yes. So?"

"Well…my birthday is next week…and I will become a full grown adult."

"…So?"

" YOU'D BETTER GET ME A GOOD GIFT OR YOU WILL FEEL MY RAGE!"

Kurai turned towards us and said,

"This may not be the best time to discuss such matters…"

Suddenly the boat rocked dangerously and we heard a scream coming from outside, followed by the shout "Man overboard! Starboard!"

"Shit!" Kurai hissed.

She turned and said,

" I'm going to lend a hand. You guys stay here nice and safe."

Another scream was heard and the boat rocked violently to the side, making us lose our balance and throwing us around in the cabin.

I was stunned from the hit but got up unsteadily, and said,

" No, Kurai! Wait!"

But she was gone.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It was Coral.

" Huryk, I'm afraid. And my back and my head hurt. "

It's alright Coral, you will see everything will turn out alright, and we will reach Port Tanzia with Kurai. Everything will be alright."

" I hope so", she said as she clung tighter to me.

Then we heard voices coming from outside.

"What are you doing, hunter? Go back into the cabin! Leave the sailing to us! "

" No, I will not allow for more lives to be lost !"

"Hunter, that is an order!"

" I will not! I will help with the ropes or something!"

"You hunters are fools! Alright, just keep my men from going overboard!"

"Okey!"

Then I looked at Coral,

"I think we should help, too."

"Are you crazy? Kurai told us to stay here. Besides, do you think she would ever forgive herself if something ever happened to us?"

"But still…"

"I know exactly how you feel, but you can't be a hero right now! She's… doing that for us, if something happened to us it would be in vain…"

"Wait, Coral… Nothing's going to happen to her! We're all gonna be all safe and s- " Hunter overboard!"

"Poor lassie, she was in the spring of youth…"

I freaked out completely while Coral started sobbing.

"NOOOOOO! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO! FUCK! FUCK!"

Then Coral stopped sobbing and said,

"She's gone, Huryk. And we can't do anything."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM GOING TO RESCUE HER!"

Then Coral started sobbing again. I put my hand in her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"Look, I can do this, Coral. I can save her. And we can all be happy."

Her eyes seemed to lose their light, and she whimpered,

"Don't leave me alone, Huryk."

I turned away.

"Shit Coral! I know, but I have to do this!"

Then she got up and said,

" Is that all you care for me?! You're going to leave me alone?!"

She turned and whispered,

" I love you, you self-centered bastard. So you better come back alive or I will resurrect you and torture you forever."

I walked away as I wiped the tear streaming down my cheek.

I rushed to the nearest sailor, who yelled at me,

"'The fock ye doin' here, mate? Sod off! Ye wanna die like that hunter lass?"

Then I punched him. That was incredibly stupid, because he was twice my size and it was his boat, but instead he looked at me and said, while the others watched dumbfounded,

"The lad's got nerve! If you're worried about the lassie, we tossed her a plank of wood, so she should still be alive if the gods like her."

He laughed, then motioned me to follow him.

"Come 'ere, tie this rope to ye waist. Me mates 'n I will make sure ye don't drown! Would be a waste! Ha Ha Ha!"

I tied the rope to my waist and jumped.

The water was quite chilly, but I didn't care about that in the moment and I was a natural in the water since I lived all my life in an island. I quickly started searching for her, but it was dark, and I could barely see anything. I dove underwater and searched for her. Nothing. At least, that meant she was afloat, maybe. I saw a glowing underwarter mushroom, which I took to try and illuminate the sea. The light was very weak, but I kept swimming and looking. At one moment, I thought I saw –and heard- something, but I forgot about it, as it was gone when I tried to focus on the spot.

I continued searching, both underwater and above the water, braving the storm as better as I could, but after what seemed like half an hour, I hardly could brave it anymore, so I yelled at the sailors to lift me up.

They did, and I stumbled on shore, then lay down on the board planks to catch my breath.

The sailors looked at me admiringly, and the one I had punched said,

" Ye could do for a fine-ass sailor, aye. I reckon ye know your way in the water?"

" My mother is the Captain of The Fleet in Lamia Village, south of the Deserted Island."

"Ye fockin' with me? Ye the son o' good ol' Alaire?

I smiled and said,

" I am… mate."

The crew rushed towards me and started lifting me up in the air, then they put me back on the ground and started asking me questions.

"How is Alaire doin'?"

"How old are you, lad?"

"Ye have a lass already?"

" Was that your lass?"

I put my hands in front of me while saying, "fine, 16, no, no, thank you for the questions, I'll go inside…"

I then went back and started hearing soft sobbing as I came closer, I hurried and came in as I said,

"Hey, I'm b-"

Then she punched me.

I reeled backwards and tripped with myself, then fell awkwardly to the floor while holding my cheek.

"The hell was that for?!"

Coral looked at me irately and said,

"You fucking piece of shit! What the fuck took you so long! I swear-

"-You're gonna kill me? Cause seeing your reaction, I don't think you want that."

Then she kicked my face.

"OW! What is your fucking problem!" I said as I got up awkwardly.

"Fuck you!"

I sighed.

" Look Coral, I'm sorr-

She interrupted me with a kiss. I blushed furiously and felt my body get as hot as lava, then tried to push back awkwardly and tripped with a bottle of rum, falling clumsily to the floor.

"Ow…"

Then she turned away and said,

"You don't like me."

" Yes! I like you! It was all just so sudden, I panicked!"

"Then prove it."

I sighed internally.

"How do I prove it…"

Then she climbed on top of me and kissed me.

Woah. That felt frickin' awesome. The warmth of her lips against mine felt really awesome, and the moment just felt perfect, like if I were in heaven. We were perfectly synchronized, it seemed like nothing else mattered in the world.

Then she stopped the kiss and lay by my side.

"That was awesome"

I laughed and said,

"Hell yeah, it was. Really awesome."

I stopped a minute to catch my breath, and then stood up.

"Up, Coral. The storm's died out, let's see how things are on board."

"Okey!"

We went together to board, where all the sailors lay exhausted.

" Ah, that's a fine lass!"

" She yours?"

I was about to reply no when,

"Yeah, I'm his lass. Am I not? She looked at me, smirking evilly.

Fuck. She had played her cards well. Smart move.

"I…guess…you are…?"

"Of course, honey!" She kissed me shortly again, as I lay too stunned to say anything.

"Oi mates, I'd pay ten grand to see what 'appened in that cabin, aye?"

They all proceeded to laugh soundly as I covered my now red face in embarrassment and Coral sniggered and tried to wear off the blush that had formed in her face,

" I'm not of age yet."

We heard a disappointed "Ooooowh…"

"But I will be soon," she said, smirking evilly.

Again, sonore laughter boomed across the ship.

I was so stunned with everything that had happened that I didn't realize what was going on.

"Oi, lad! She's a keeper!"

"Hell yeah!"

I suddenly felt really tired.

"I'm going to sleep, Coral. You coming?"

"Sure!"

And we went inside the cabin and slept.

I woke up with a warm body clinging to me, then realized Coral was sleeping hugging me with an arm on my chest.

"That's cute," I thought.

I poked her nose and said,

" Time to get up, sleeping beauty!"

She opened her eyes groggily and smiled.

"Hello,Huryk. Have you slept well?"

"I have, yes."

"Cool, because today's gonna be a long day."

"Why?"

"Because I miss Kurai." She got up and got into position with her legs crossed, then started drawing shapes on the big toe of her foot.

"Me too, that's why I sent a bird with a seek-and-rescue request.

It should stop at the first boat it sees."

" Let's go outside anyway."

We went outside, to see the sailors working as usual. Some of them greeted us.

Then Coral pointed at the prow.

"Speaking of boats, isn't that your mother's boat?"

Author's Note: Hope you liked this part! Things have become rough for Huryk and Coral, what will happen next?

Find out in the next episode!

I will publish at least 3 chapters like this per week, but if college is merciful I may be able to do 4 / week. Each chapter will range between 1500-2500 words, depending on my writing lust, mood, work, etc, but 1500 minimum, that's a fact.

Anyway, see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7: What is the purple ooze?

Chapter 7 : The mystery of the purple ooze.

I looked at Coral confused.

" What? "

" Yes, it's your mother's boat! Look at the sail and the prow! It is the Captain's boat, not just any boat!"

I looked again, and effectively, my mother's boat was there, looming over the horizon, slowly closing in.

Then I turned to Coral.

" But the trading season is not this time of the month… What are they doing here? "

" Well Huryk, there must have been an anomaly. Shit happens. Don't think too much about it, they'll tell us anyway when they reach us. I'm quite surprised about the fact that they are using the speed sails, though. They must be on to something. Maybe someone alerted them of a rare subspecies which goes for a lot of money. Maybe they're searching for the father of the tiny Goldbeard Ceadeus. Maybe there was some ship which sank in the storm and they sent a distress signal-

Then something clicked in my head.

" YES! A DISTRESS SIGNAL! SHE IS STILL ALIVE! "

" What? Who-" Then I saw realization dawn upon Coral's face.

" Do you think it is her, Huryk? I don't know. You're betting big. The storm was very fierce, so there must have been other people in distress. The signal could come from anyone."

Still, I didn't lose hope.

" It must be. Now we can only play the waiting game."

The sailors stopped the boat as best as they could, since also they were curious. We lay waiting in the middle of the sea, the waves rocking gently the boat, as my mother's boat approached close enough to actually see the crew. They seemed to be quite busy, and I saw my mother talking to a sailor, who then went towards the sails and changed them to the standard sails. It was clear that they wanted to make contact too.

I saw Coral walk towards me.

" Huryk, they are going to be here soon. We will find out if Kurai is still alive or not."

" Well she'd better fucking be after all she said."

Coral snorted and said,

"True."

Then we heard a horn, which meant that they were arriving near, and effectively, I saw the big ship approach and my mother say hello to me as the sailors put the planks in place so as to make a sort of bridge between the ships.

I went towards my mother who said,

" Hello, son! How are you? How's the trip?"

I looked away,

"Well, the trip was going well… Until we lost Kurai."

My mother looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Kurai? Who is that?"

I started looking intently at her, convinced that she was making fun of me.

"Now is not the time for jokes, mom. Kurai, the huntress with who we left the village. She took us home and you talked to her."

She nodded affirmatively and asked with a small frown on her face,

"But why do you call her Kurai?"

At this moment I felt like I had ben slapped with a paddle in the face.

"But what…? I mean her name is Kurai. She told us-

Oh, fuck! Why did she lie to us?"

My mother looked at me.

"She doesn't like revealing her true identity right off the get-go. She told me she was going to tell you guys her true name, but apparently now that is no longer possible."

"And what is her true name?"

"Ah, that is not for me to say. Only she can tell you."

" Speaking of whom, have you found her?"

"Nope."

Right then my head was screaming no! please! I just couldn't believe it.

"But why? Why haven't you found her?"

" Why would we?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, BECAUSE SHE FUCKING SENT OUT A DISTRESS SIGNAL!"

"Did she?"

Then I turned around irately and whispered "….fuck you." And stormed off.

I heard my mother talking with Coral shortly afterwards.

"Hello, Coral. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ms Datenshin. Thank you."

"How are things with Huryk? I hope he's not being too whiny or grumpy…"

I heard Coral snort.

"Oh, he's just fine. And he finally mustered the courage to ask me to be of him, even though I still am not of age."

I blushed furiously and hid behind the wall while cursing against my breath while they continued talking.

My mother let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, let's leave this between us two, but I wasn't of age when I became of my actual husband."

No! Mom, please, I don't want any information on that topic, please! That image will forever remain stuck in my head…ugh.

I heard Coral gasp and say "Whatt?"

My mother laughed again and said,

"It is more common than you'd expect, my little Coral. Society is evolving, and I tell you this, when my father abdicates, I will rise to power. And I will lower the coming of age to 14. But I will create another rule: A woman can only be of a man if the man is only two years older. Any more and they will be freed of their capacity to be with a woman. "

"Wow, Ms. Alaire. That is quite drastic."

"It will help with dealing with sick bastards. Of course, exceptions can be made. But those who wish to be an exception will need to come to consult me, and come with their partner, as both parties must say they are alright with it."

"But it could be that women are coerced into saying yes."

"And I will take care of that by talking secretly with the woman.

Don't worry, Coral, everything is planned."

At this moment I had had enough and scurried back to my chambers.

"Huryk? Huryk, wake up, sleeping beauty."

I slowly opened my eyes to find Coral looking at me.

"Wh-what? What is it, Coral?"

"Your mother requires you."

"Agh, fine."

I got up awkwardly and walked outside, where a lot of sailors and my mother were standing.2

"What do you need now, Mom?"

" I think I made enough fun of you. Come, Hallie's waiting for you."

"What Hallie? I don't have time to spend on random people."

She snorted and said,

"Oh, but you do. Come now."

I followed her to her ship and we eventually arrived to a small cabinet in the left door inside the boat.

"Now open the door, Huryk."

I grunted "Why don't you open the door?"

She turned to me and said,

"Look Huryk, you're going to stop being a whiny ass bitch if you ever want to be a hunter. Now open the fucking door."

"Fine, fine."

I opened the door and almost fell on my butt.

Kurai was standing there, covered in bandages and with a splint on her right leg. Her left leg was of a blueish hue. I blushed as the bandages revealed quite a lot of skin in her chest area and all she wore on her waist was a small skirt which left little to the imagination.

I rushed towards her.

"Holy shit Kurai! You are fucking alive! I thought we had lost you, you…you bastard."

She turned her head towards me.

"Hello…Huryk. How are you? As you can see, I'm in no condition to get into a fight now, so take it easy…kid."

I smirked and said,

"Well, if you can be annyoying that means you're not as bad as I thought you were."

She snorted softly.

" I guess so."

Then my mother tapped on my shoulder.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Coral should be here any time-

"Huryyyyk! I was told there are big neeeews! Why don't we celebrate it afterwards?"

"Speak of the the devil. Anyway, I'll be off for now guys."

" Bye, mom."

"HOLY BALLSIEEES! YOU ARE KURAIII! Poor girl, you look bad. What happened?"

"Well, after I fell off the ship, I started to freeze. These waters are not exactly warm. You will die if you stay in there for a prolonged amount of time.

Anyway, there I was, freezing my ass off, while somebody detached a rowboat. I gladly swam towards it and hopped on it, but I was still freezing. So I took off my soaked clothes and armor and grabbed a sack that was on one side on the boat, and cut it to have some sort of protection from the chilly weather. The fabric of the sack wasn't very thick, but the air wasn't as chilly as the water, so I managed to keep myself from freezing to death.

Anyway, I rowed towards the boat, but the current was too strong.

I saw you,Huryk, dive like only you could do, given your unprecedented level of stupidity. "

I scoffed.

"So I was actually worried that you had suffered the same fate as me but then I saw you surface angrily, so I was able to relax at least for a moment.

Then the boat drove away and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the rocking of the boat, which I thought was caused by the waves, but it was actually being caused by a pack of angry ludroth. I quickly got up and started hitting them with my rowing stick, but they were relentless.

I reached for my knife and stabbed one of them, which reeled back in pain.

Then the others started aggressively bumping the rowboat, and I couldn't hit them because they were doing it from below.

They managed to throw me overboard and I fell into the water. Luckily I had prepared beforehand and had my breathing plant stuck in my face, which allowed me to breathe underwater, if only for a while.

They attacked me then.

One went for my leg while the other one went for my neck. I stabbed the one going for my neck as I felt a sharp pain in my leg. The ludroth had his teeth firmly wedged in my leg. I twisted and turned to free myself, but the motherfucker turned in the opposite sense and broke my leg. Fuck, that was painful.

I then noticed that those ludroth were bigger than normal. In fact, I thought 3 ludroth were attacking me, while there were only 2. I also saw a purple bile oozing from their mouths and wounds, and I also realized that my leg was oozing with a purple substance as were also much faster and stronger.A ludroth could never have enough jaw strength to snap a hunter's arm, let alone a growls also sounded eerily distorted, but I suppose that was because of the purple substance. In a fit of panic and rage I cleaved one Ludroth's neck, which killed it, while the other one suddenly lifted its head, growled and disappeared.

I carried myself as I could to the row boat, which was upside down, and I managed to turn it with a desperate push.

I awkwardly climbed up to the rowboat and tended to my wounds.

There was a deep gash in my leg. My thigh looked like if a Royal Ludroth had attacked me, only that it looked like half was going to fall off and it was covered in that purple ooze.

It also was bent at an odd angle. I put it in the right place with a crackling sound and a big flash of pain.

I then crawled to where my clothings were supposed to be, and found that my rope mechanism had worked. Yes, I had put my armor in a makeshift bag and tied it to the boat.

I took the round clock-like object and slammed my hand against the button, which produced a high pitched beeping sound. I continued slamming it and rowing like a could, but I fainted shortly afterwards. And then I woke up here.

And I hope my leg isn't gonna remaing frozen forever cause I'd really like to teach you guys how to hunt. "

She giggled.

"But Kurai-"

"Hallie. My name is Hallie."

"I guess it was to be expected, seeing as you're a sneaky person."

"Ha ha ha. Yes."

Then my mother entered the room and said,

"Port Tanzia is visible."

Author's note :

Hello! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry about the late upload and this only being one chapter, but I've been overloaded with work this week. I should be able to dish out multiple chapters in the next couple weeks though, so stay tuned!

And if you can spare the time, rate and review! It is much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Port Tanzia.

"Come on, boys! Unload that cargo! Make it quick and snappy! We don't wanna miss the start of the market!"

"Aye, aye Miss Alaire, on it!"

"Good."

I got off the boat and so did Coral. Hallie followed along behind, hobbling awkwardly with her crutches.

"Well shit, this will definitely make me regain the muscle that I lost while laying on that goddamn boat…" She grumbled as she followed us to the dock, where my mother and the merchants were busy.

"Mom. What now?"

She looked at me,

" I don't know, Huryk. From now on you are a Hunter Apprentice, which means you're no longer under my tuition but under Hallie's. So just explore Port Tanzia, walk around, have fun while you can! And I'm sure you can have lots of fun with Coral if you just rent a room…." She smirked as I grumbled and blushed, then said,

"Now go! Make yourself scarce! And make sure to visit every now and then or I will go looking for you myself."

"Okay, mom. See you then, I guess."

I turned around to see Coral and Hallie,

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Move your ass! These crutches aren't exactly comfortable..."

"Okay,okay..."

That said, we headed towards the centre, but we stopped to look at the shops and their wares. There was everything I could think of, and even then, things I didn't even know existed, such as sticky-gooey pink balls, which had a sort of button on one side.

I've always had a thing for examining new things, how they work and such. But do you know the saying that goes, "Curiosity killed the cat?"

I didn't. I clicked the button and nothing happened. I clicked it again. And again.

And then I threw it towards Hallie, while I said, "This doesn't work."

The vendor and Hallie said "NO!" at the same time, but it was too late. The sticky-gooey substance shot out of the ball and hit Hallie's face and shoulders, while Coral was visibly trying not to laugh and Hallie's face turned a bright red(yes, it was visible even with the pink substance covering her face.)

The vendor let out a hearty laugh and said,

"Oh boy, you're so in deep shit!"

I then tried dodging the crutch swings coming towards my way, but one got me full on on the stomach, which left me doubled on my knees, gasping for air.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! THE ONLY STUPID THING THAT CAN BE DONE IN THIS FUCKING WHOLE STREET, AND YOU GO AND FUCKING DO IT! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!"

Then she proceeded to quick me while shouting "CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUN-"Then the shopkeeper said,

"My lady, I think that is enough-"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING LADY!"

I saw a flying crutch in the direction of the shopkeeper, who shielded himself crouching behind his vegetables stand. The crutch impacted with the back of the stand, making it shake precariously.

Then she pointed her finger at me and said,

"Get me some water! FAST!"

I fumbled in my pouch for my gourd, which I handed to Hallie.

"DON'T FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Pour the water over my face and clean this fucking mess before it dries!"

"Okay, woman…"

I poured some water over her face and removed the sticky-gooey stuff with my fingers. I soon finished.

"Done. You are quite beautiful when your face is clean."

She blushed and pushed me away while mumbling "Yes, well fuck you, why do you even say that, I'm not gonna forgive you,s-stupid,hmmmm…"

Coral scowled at me.

I sat on my butt and said,

"Awh, man…."

We continued strolling through the market, and while I was curious because of all the new shit there was, I didn't touch anything, and Hallie would shoot murderous stares at me each time I leaned over to examine something anyway.

Coral would also shout and point at things, but honestly I wasn't paying too much attention, focusing instead of examining my surroundings and taking everything into account. I like observing places and the small details, like the fact that there was a feline frantically chopping lettuce, or the blacksmith wiping the sweat on his forehead, or the pair of hunters chatting casually around 2 mugs of ale.

"This is quite the hunter haven, isn't it?"

"It is. Aaawh man, I have so many memories here. Actually, let's stop for a while and take a look around. Look at the merchants going around their business. And do you hear that music? It's sort of become the hymn of Tanzia Port. There is such a good vibe here…It's very satisfying to come after a long, hard hunt and just sit around a mug of ale.

You know, I once fought a Gobul-"

"Wait, you fought a Gobul? Like, underwater? That is amazing! I can barely hold my breath for 1 minute underwater…"

"Oh, but we use air weed. It has a special component that processes oxygen in such a way that we can breathe underwater.

But only for a limited number of time, so you should always remember to bring multiple to a hunt.

Oh! I love this song! The drums and flute come together in a perfect harmony! Come and dance! "

Then she suddenly hopped on my back and started swinging her crutch around while loudly humming the song.

"Dance, pisspot!"

I started dancing awkwardly stepping to one side and the other while moving my arms in a wave motion, tripping with myself frequently due to Hallie's weight.

"Hallie… I don't think this is the most appropriate thing to do in the middle of a hunter port-

"Tanzia Port! It's not any port! Sure, if this was Val Habar, then yes, Nihon is a whole other region. But we're in Southern Schrade! So dance!"

To my surprise, hunters actually started joining, though now I suspect that it was for Hallie's unparalleled beauty.

Then a horn pierced the air. It didn't sound pleasant at all, quite the opposite, it was quite ominous. The hunters froze mid-dance.

Hallie immediately dropped to the ground, landing awkwardly on her crutch, as the rest of hunters started running.

Hallie then motioned us to run alongside her.

"Fuck! Grab your weapons and run! I will hop on your back again Huryk, you just fucking run as fast as you can, okay?"

Coral seemed stunned by the sudden panic that reigned Port Tanzia.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Fuck, Coral! Run! The Dire Miralis is coming!"

At the mention of that name I froze mid run in terror.

The Dire Miralis is the most powerful of monsters in Southern Schrade. It is an elder dragon which few hunters have faced, and even less have lived to tell the encounter. It is an elder dragon, on par with Akantor, Ukanlos and Lao-shan Lung.

It's twice the size of a big cargo ship and can destroy ships in a matter of seconds.

Then I received a painful kick to the ribs.

"FUCK, PISSPOT! RUN! I DON'T WANNA FUCKING DIE HERE!"

Now that galvanized me into action.

Then I stopped and looked back at Coral as I heard a thunderous, ear-splitting roar. It sounded like a mountain that had split in two and had fallen to the ground. Coral was laying on the ground, clutching her legs, wide eyed.

"CORAL, MOVE!"

She didn't reply.

"WE NEED TO GET GOING, PISSPOT!

"But I can't leave-"

Then I saw a gigantic shape rise out of the ocean, shaking the seas.

I heard cannons, and saw the impact of the cannonballs as they impacted on the monster, making it flinch.

I then ran towards Coral and shouted,

"MOVE, CORAL!"

But she didn't move. She stayed there, clutching her legs, rocking lightly.

Then I hit hard in the face with my boot. I am not proud of hitting her in any way, and the thought would've never crossed my mind, if it weren't for a giant wyvern-god trying to kill us.

But it worked, and it saved our lives. Coral fell to the ground, then got on her knees and spat blood.

"Fuck you, Huryk. How dare you hit me?"

"No time for explanations. RUN!"

Then I ran as fast as I could, with Coral along me.

We kept frantically going through the port, I almost lost my footing a couple of times, but Coral helped me.

We rushed through a panicking crowd, stands destroyed, food boxes turned upside down, and the rustling of hunters in the streets.

I don't know how long we ran. What I do know is that I collapsed on the ground somewhere in the forest around Tanzia Port.

I woke up to the sound of whispers. I looked around wearily and found Coral fast asleep besides me, and Hallie examining her leg.

"Oh! You're awake, pisspot. You are never going to pass the hunter exams with that weak ass body.

But I can't exactly train you right now though."

I saw her looking concerned at her leg, more specifically at the bite wound, which was a dark purple now, almost black, even though the "infection" or whatever that was had not spread at all.

"Hmmmm. I've never seen this before. Do you have any idea of what this is, guys?"

Coral leaned closer to her leg and examined it.

Then suddenly her face lit up.

"Yes! Yes I know!"

I looked at her positively surprised.

Hallie looked at her expectantly.

"Well, enlighten me, young lady."

"Mr. Roikan told me that he had found a dying baby Rathalos which seemed to be exhaling some kind of purple-ish vapor from its nostrils, and had wounds all over his body, which were oozing purple just like yours.

He then told me that he had written a report to his colleague in Cathar, who recently had been dealing with a strange monster outbreak. He told me that his colleague replied that all the monsters that had gone mad shared a characteristic: Increased strength, speed and a never ending lust for blood. Placid monsters like Aptonoth, Popo and even the Aoashira, which is mostly peaceful unless you invade their territory, had gone on a rampage all over the forest, and even though they sent their most capable hunters out to scout, they barely managed to escape with their lives. One had a broken arm and a big bite with purple ooze in the shoulder, while the other was missing an ear and had deep claw wounds all over his torso.

Their wounds were also infected with this substance, which ironically kept them alive, due to the augmented strength that it gave their bodies. But it also decomposed their armor, eating through it like if it was acid.

The two hunters said that they saw a big black shape, wyvern like, which seemed to be wholly covered by this substance. They saw it dash at a Tigrex while airborne, killing it in one hit. They say they only saw the back of the creature, as they were too terrified and ran frantically back to the village, where they were attacked by a Congalala which was seemingly infected with this sort of "virus" or whatever you want to call it.

Anyway, believe it or not, that's all I know."

I just sat there flabbergasted while Hallie looked at her wound thoughtfully.

"So this is some kind of virus that somehow boosts your body, but eats through your armor. Hmmm. "

Then she cautiously touched her wound, completely covered in the dark purple substance, and reeled back in shock.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is happening! "

"What? What happened?"

"It is fucking hard, dude! This is some creepy ass shit!"

"What is hard, you mean like, the wound?"

"Yes! Yes this…thing has made my leg fucking hard! What the fuck is going on!"

She started frantically moving her leg, relief dawning on her face as she realized she still had full mobility.

"Hey Huryk!"

"Yes?"

"Take my katana and hit this as hard as you fucking can! And make it quick!"

"B-But-"

"DO IT, PISSPOT!"

"Okay, okay…"

I took her katana, which wasn't as heavy as I expected it to be, and swung it downwards as hard as I could on her leg.

The weapon bounced off with a loud clang, throwing me off balance and nearly making me fall.

We all three stared with our mouths wide open at Hallie's leg, then the katana.

Then Hallie said,

"Lemme just check something. Give the katana here."

I gave it to her and she examined the blade.

"Hmmmm. I can clearly see the faint white glow. This should have cut my leg in half and the ground too."

Then she started mumbling to herself.

"What is this infection? Is that how tough the skin of that weird black flying wyvern is? Wouldn't surprise me, if it killed that tigrex in one hit…"

Then we saw a lighting rip the sky, and a thunderous boom came soon afterwards. Clouds began to form and rain started to fall, along with some wind that started to fall.

Coral and I looked at each other, befuddled by the sudden change of weather.

Hallie stared terrified at the water drops falling on her hand, as they were swept away by the wind.

Then she said, trembling,

"G-guuysss… W-We neeed to m-move. NOW! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES! YOU SEE OUR BOAT THERE? WE NEED TO GET THERE IF WE WANT TO SURVIVE THIS DAY!"

Then she awkwardly got up and tried to run, but to no avail, her broken leg hadn't healed yet. I took her in my arms and started running along with Coral.

I asked her, puzzled,

"Why are we running?"

She looked at me, panic clear in her eyes, then said,

"Amatsu."


	9. Chapter 9: Never look back

Chapter 9 : Never Look Back.

The storm raged on as we ran towards the boat. Suddenly, a shriek echoed above us. It was a blood curling shriek, you don't want to hear that, trust me.

That only made us run faster. The wind seemed to be getting stronger, and the storm was starting to turn into a maelstrom, with a rain even heavier than before, and lightning and thunder booming across the land.

We were almost at the boat, when a Bnahabra suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling me and making me come to an abrupt stop, which made Hallie fall out of my arms.

I heard her fall with a cry of pain, which was followed by cursing directed towards me. I saw Coral stop,

"Coral, run! Don't wait for us!"

"But I can't leave you guys behind!"

Then Hallie finally managed to get up and said,

"RUN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE FUCKING WORKING LEGS!"

She really looked conflicted.

"Look, Coral. Listen to Hallie. We will join you later. Now go!"

I shooed her with my hand and she finally took off towards the boat.

I then turned to Hallie, which was back on her knees.

" I will carry you."

"No. Just run. I will stay here and try to repel th-

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew us both to the ground, and some tress were uprooted and fell with a heavy thud.

Then it appeared. The Amatsumagatsuchi.

I was just paralyzed on the ground, not in panic, but in awe.

It didn't look like a monster. It looked like a god. The way it seamlessly seemed to float, and the delicate features, along with the frill and the general majestuosity, lead me to believe that this monster god wouldn't do anything hurtful to anyone. I was wrong.

Hallie looked at it terrified, and out of reflex hit it with her infected leg in the face.

The Amatsu grunted irately and clamped on her leg with its teeth. Incredibly, the infected "armor" seemed to block the attack and prevented Hallie's leg from being cut off.

She then unsheathed her katana and cut at its snot, which seemed to irritate it very much, and it let go off her leg as bright red blood seeped from the wound.

It then turned somehow red, and shrieked loudly again. I had to cover my ears. Then it started creating a sort of air vacuum which, to my terror, started sucking Hallie in towards it as she made futile attempts to escape the vacuum's grip.

Her katana fell to the ground, and she was only a couple meters away from the Amatsu, which was in a coil-like position, which I presumed was to attack with its powerful tail.

Then I panicked. I was really terrified, but somehow I unsheathed my lance and charged at it shield first, willingly being sucked into the vacuum while I struggled to put my shield in front of me. Then I grabbed my lance like a javelin and hurled it at the monster with a roar. I heard(and felt) my shoulder snap from the strain, I don't even know how I managed to even lift it. I cursed under my breath, but due to the adrenaline, I didn't feel that much.

The lance, however, simply bounced off the thick scales in the wing-flapper-whatever it was that it used to kick up the vacuum, but it managed to hit hard enough that it turned its attention towards me, and in doing so, stopped the vacuum.

I sighed of relief, and wondered what came now, as the beast stared into my eyes. Death?

Hallie was on her knees, panting with a wheezing sound and clutching her stomach with one hand, who didn't manage to stop the blood from pouring to the ground.

Then the Amatsu lunged towards me, and I thought, this is it. This is how I end. I tried. I failed.

I felt the beast's breath and embraced death, when suddenly I heard a howl of pain. How the fuck was I still alive? I opened my eyes to see the Amatsu laying on its side, with two big ballista arrows protruding from its stomach and its head. It howled again, and then left, taking the storm and rain with it.

I then looked to Hallie. She was standing barely standing on one knee, and there was an ever bigger puddle of blood in the ground in front of her.

A cold hand grabbed my heart.

I ran towards her and took her hand.

"Hallie, it's okay. You will be fine. It's okay Hallie. Please."

Her face was extremely pale. She smiled weakly and said,

"Huryk… it's okay. You saved me. I would be dead without you, which proves that you care for you comrades. That is a very important thing to have if you're going to be a hunt"- she stopped and coughed bood, while leaning to the side and falling to the ground with her back.

" No, you can't die! No, you piece of shit, please don't die. You have to teach us! You need to teach us! We need you!"

I started shaking her and slapping her in the face gently, while she smiled and caressed my face with her hand. It was cold to the touch. Then her arm slipped to the ground.

Then I heard Coral coming, and her eyes widened with horror as she saw Hallie laying on the ground.

"What?! What is happening?"

I looked at Coral with tears in my eyes and said,

"Hallie, she's…"

Coral looked at her, then at me, and started sobbing. I caressed her hair as she sobbed on my shoulder, and wiped my tears off my face.

I got up, carrying Coral with me, and started punching the ground.

"Why the fuck did you have to die?! You were so young! What kind of world does this? Who does this?!"

Coral wiped the tears of her face and hugged my from behind.

"You know, love, as much as I hate to say this, this is monster hunting. It is not a walk through the park. But I swear, I will personally slay every monster that can mean danger. I will kill them. They caused this. I will exterminate them. And maybe they will feel how I feel. I feel empty inside, Huryk. And, and… I just…"

She broke down and started weakly pounding the ground while sobbing.

"Coral… we need to be strong, and become the best hunters. To honor her memory."

"Yes. We will be the best hunters on the face of Earth, and we will exterminate every monster that ever posed a threat to humans. I need to kill monsters. And make sure we make them suffer. All monsters must die."

Then a felt a sharp pain in my shoulder which made me flinch, and I remembered everything. Throwing the lance, trying to save Hallie… and for what? For nothing.

I caressed Hallie's face, which was cold now, and said,

"Rest in peace, Hallie."

Then I felt another sharp twang of pain, I got dizzy, and I fainted.

Author's note: Here it is! A new chapter! This one is a tad shorter, but I think it is denser too, so it should be even.

Anyway, if you liked it, please review! Always keen to know what can be improved/what you like/dislike!

Till the next one!


	10. Chapter 10: No Sorrow Yet

Chapter 10: No Sorrow Yet.

I woke up in the middle of the beach. I could feel the sand against my neck, and the night breeze. I opened my eyes.

The sky was bright with stars. I tried to get up, and then felt a sharp twang of pain in my arm. True. I remembered everything that had happened. Hallie. Coral. I crawled up to a tree and used it to get up.

I was still dizzy. Where was everyone? I heard the faint sounds of birds, and the howl of a Diablos in the distance.

Then I heard the shuffling of leaves and I turned around, just to find Coral coming through the forest.

She looked at me with a big look of relief on her face and said,

"Huryk! You're awake!"

She rushed towards me and she hugged me. I hugged her back. It is nice, hugging someone dear to you, when your world is crumbling.

" I am well aware of the fact that I'm awake, yes."

She stepped back and looked at me, sorrow in her face.

"I miss her. It's like, the world is empty without her. And you know that there's nothing you can do, you know. The finality of death. It is shit, knowing that you are completely powerless to do anything. You feel like a worthless piece of shit."

"Indeed. Let's check on her grave."

"Yes, I made a fire in front of it to ensure that monsters wouldn't try and eat her corpse. But let's check."

We started walking. Each step felt like a new burden was cast upon us. Every breath felt heavy in our chests. Silence reigned.

We arrived to her grave. The fire had burnt out.

It wasn't much of a grave, really, but what can you do with a bunch of sand and sticks and stones? Not much. Life. Such a joke. It will make you feel thrilled to be alive, and the next moment will make you wish you were dead. Existence is futile. Nothing is eternal. Life can change in an instant.

Just when you thought you were going to carve yourself a future, it will destroy you.

Anyway. The grave was a bunch of stones thrown over a digged grave in the sand. There were ceremonial sticks too, signaling that it was a grave.

We got on our knees and paid our respects. It was the least we could do.

We stayed there for a short amount of time, don't know how much exactly, then we got up, prepared to leave.

Then we heard a noise behind us. Like rocks clashing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It must be the wind. Let's start walking."

"Okay."

We had just gone a couple of meters when we heard the same noise again.

"Huryk, I was thinking something."

"What?"

"There's barely any wind, just a light breeze. There's just no way these rocks are being moved by the wind."

"It is true. But the earth here tends to shake a lot, what with all the business in this area, not only human, but monsters too."

"I guess you're right. Yeah, I can somehow feel it."

We continued walking, but again, we heard a noise.

This time it was bigger though. The noise sounded more like multiple stones clattering and falling to the ground.

We turned back and saw that, effectively, quite some rocks were scrambled around the makeshift grave.

"Could it be…?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to go take a look, see if any ankle biters or whatever are trying to eat Hallie for dinner."

She nodded.

I arrived to the grave, but there was nothing.

I leaned closer to see what could have been the cause of the displacement of the rocks.

I heard Coral say,

"Can I come?"

"Yes, I think it's safe."

She came and leaned with me.

After a while, she said,

"I don't think we will find out. I don't kn-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

I jumped back like a full meter, and landed flatly on my back.

Coral let out a shriek of terror and covered her face with her arms.

Then I looked at the grave, and there was someone sticking out of it.

Coral looked at the person, and stared wide eyed in disbelief, then reeled back in terror.

"AAAAAH! AN UNDEAD DEMON!"

I rubbed my eyes, shook my head, and looked again. Effectively, there was someone there, now standing over the destroyed grave.

Hallie.

But she was covered in what looked as a slimy purple-ish armor up to her neck, stopping barely before her chin.

Then she pointed her arm at me.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECES OF SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BURIED ME ALIVE!"

I was too stunned to reply, first because she was actually alive, then because her voice was very weirdly distorted. She sounded more like a man with a bad cold and a dry throat, mixed with an agonizing Velocidrome.

Then I finally managed to reply,

"WELL BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD! YOU EVEN GAVE A FUCKING DEATH SPEECH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"CUNT!"

"Damn, Hallie. Were you always so badmouthed?"

Then Coral came out of her hiding place and said,

"So you're Hallie?"

She looked at me.

"Are you sure this isn't some demon trying to eat our souls?"

Hallie snorted and said,

"Booo. I will devour your soul and feed it to my hellhounds."

Coral relaxed, and said,

" But why are you covered in that slimy, shiny purple thing?"

"Come with me. Everything will be explained in due time. And don't think I forgot about you fuckers burying me in the middle of a beach."

"But there was no other place…"

"MAKE ONE THEN! DO YOU THINK BURYING PEOPLE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BEACH FOR MONSTERS TO EAT IS THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION?!"

"Okay, fine…"

"Hmpf. Follow me."

We followed Hallie and arrived to a clearing, left of where our boat was anchored. The sun was starting to rise. The forest was waking up, and so was Tanzia Port.

Hallie turned to us and sat on the sand with her legs crossed, and ushered us to do the same.

Luckily her face wasn't covered. It was so beautiful, I could look at it all day.

"Huryk, why do you look at me like that ? It's creepy.

" I was admiring your beauty."

Damn. To this day, I still don't know why, or how I said that. I suppose my time in the wilds had toughened me up, or the fact that I was living on my own gave me a sense of freedom.

She blushed and spurted,

"You piece o' shit… that doesn't change anything… yeah, fuck you..."

"I know that you liked that…"

"Oh my god! I so didn't like that! I so didn't!"

"Sure…"

"Hmmm hmmm."

Then I looked at Coral, who was looking at me with a death glare that could've sent a Tigrex scurrying away in fear.

"But you're my love, Coral. Don't be mad."

Coral blushed and started mumbling,

"Yeah, sure…stop it…stupid…"

Hallie was looking with a raised eyebrow, and then said,

"I'll start with the story of how and why I'm still alive-

"Is there not anyway to get your old voice back? Now it's creepy and painful to hear."

She scowled and said,

"Fine then. No story for you."

"For fuck's sake, Coral. Please, continue."

She was still scowling, but continued.

"Well, that scumbag Amatsu decided it was a good idea to cause a vacuum to eat me. I managed to escape it, but when it released the vacuum, a splinter that had been torn from a tree stabbed me. Don't get stabbed by a sharp tree splinter. It is not pleasant."

"But wait, you were wearing your armor. How did it get you?"

" I see you don't know the power of the Amatsu. Its vacuum can suck in a Deviljho, and rip trees off the ground."

"Holy shit..."

"Indeed. And the Narga armor is made for mobility, letting you evade easily and fluently in any direction, striking fast, dodging as fast. It sure offers protection, but in the lower part of the torso, the protection is lighter, specially against stabbing attacks as powerful as the Amatsu's.

Maybe if I had been wearing Gravios's armor it wouldn't have been this bad, but then, I'm never gonna wear that, you can barely move with it on.

At least for my standards. Anyway, thanks for throwing your lance at its face, by the way. If you hadn't done that, I would be Amatsu poop right now. I would have found it hard to believe, that you did that, when I first met you, but maybe you really are changing. You've even got some battle wounds, which we should take care of, by the way.

So there I was, bleeding to death in front of you guys, feeling incredibly pathetic that I was going to die in such a stupid way, when you guys actually fought the thing. I was really proud of how you handled things. Maybe we'll make good hunters of you yet.

Then, someone shot a ballista which landed right in the beast's flapper/wing/whatever, and another that I didn't see. By this time I had accepted my fate, and was thinking of a death speech. I collapsed to the ground, cause I couldn't even stand on my knees. I was feeling really miserable.

At that same moment you came running.

I had already accepted my fate, and that I was going to die, but you didn't seem to have, so I tried to soothe you, which didn't work very well.

Then I caressed your face, because I felt so cold, I wanted to feel the warmth of a human body one last time. Then everything became black."

"Well, we were quite convinced that you were dead. We mourned you, you piece of shit. Coral was crying and swearing vengeance on monsters."

"Oh for fuck's sake. I hate people who swear vengeance on monsters.

And even more so if they're hunters. Biting the hand that feeds you, I think it's called."

Realization dawned on Coral's face.

"That's actually true."

"And you actually will end up in jail if you do that. Which you wouldn't want. Little girls like you have quite the rough time there, if you know what I mean."

Coral lowered her gaze.

"But you're alive now, so nothing of that matters. Let me hug you."

I watched as the two of them hugged each other. I was so relieved that she was alive, too.

"So I'm going to continue now. I was actually dead. For quite a while, maybe a couple of hours. But I woke up. And I saw blackness around me. That's when I realized that you pieces of shit had buried me in the middle of the beach. I can't say that you buried me alive, but still.

I began pounding and kicking in an attempt to get out of that makeshift coffin, which was easier than I thought. I managed to clear enough the way for my face so as to actually open my mouth without drowning in sand. And I started crying for help. But as soon as I started, I felt my voice horribly distorted, which scared the fuck out of me. "Holy shit", I thought.

I was panicking more and more and I started clearing my throat frantically, and at one point I grabbed it. And I touched a hard, warm surface.

Then it dawned upon me. I was horrified. The virus had spread all over my body. Then I went into some crazy fit of rage, but I just…it wasn't me, you know. It was the virus, that had taken over my head. Then another horrible realization dawned upon me. I didn't come back from the realm of the dead magically. The virus had continued spreading all over my body, and it took over my body, and jump-started it. Basically, now I'm alive because I'm possessed by the virus. I'm afraid that if it wears off, I will die again, and this time for good. So anyway, there was me, feeling like some kind of mutant aberration, when I heard your voices.

I started hacking and whacking and smacking, but you didn't notice, and you walked away.

By the time you noticed, I was so tired I was afraid the virus was going to take over me again, and so, when you leaned closer, the only thing that came to mind was to scare you.

And then you know the rest of the story."

"Your leg seems to have healed nicely though."

"Yes, yes. This thing put it back together. Luckily I wasn't conscious yet when it did."

Coral got up and said,

"Anyway, let's go to Tanzia Port! It's morning already, and I'm sure the doctor there can take a look at you. Just try to not kill us under the influence of the virus or something."

"Will do."

"Let's go then."

And we walked forward, three hearts reunited anew.

Author's Note: Tell me what you thought of this chapter! This was quite dialogue heavy, but there was a lot of explaining to do too. And as always, review to help me improve! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hope and Despair.

"How much till we arrive?" Coral asked.

We were treading through the muddy jungle that surrounded Port Tanzia. The rain brought by the Amatsumagatsuchi had turned the jungle into a muddy mess, and we had been waddling through the mud for some time now.

Hallie stopped, bent over while resting her hands in her knees, and said between gasps,

"Not…much…but…how about…we rest for some time…?"

"I just can't get used to that voice!" Coral said between laughs.

"Oh, fuck off. This isn't even my fault. In fact, it was yours. I was trying to save your asses."

"Relax, now. 'Twas just a joke."

"It's okay. I'm just tired."

Then I said,

"So much for the awesome untouchable hunter you portrayed yourself as."

"Will you lay off for a second! I'm so not taking your teasing right now."

"Fine, fine…"

I looked at Coral and she came next to me, then we both dropped to the ground letting out an exhausted sigh.

"…Yuck. I'm so glad I'm wearing this leather armor and not some random clothes that would get messed up."

"But we are all together again and that is what matters."

Then Coral looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder as she hugged me with her hand. I hugged her too.

"True. And I feel that as long as I am with you, nothing bad can happen."

"True. "

Then we leaned towards each other for a kiss-

"…Hmm-Hmmm…"

Hallie was looking at us with an annoyed look.

" I did not vanish. My armor refracts light, but that's not the case right now."

We smiled awkwardly while I was scratching the back of my head.

"So how are you guys liking the hunter life?"

I was the first to reply.

"Well I'm gonna be honest. This shit is glorified. Whenever I heard of hunters I only heard about how the brave hunters overpower a monster and come out victorious and unscathed.

And now here we are, waddling through this stupid mud, getting scared of ankle biters and barely being able to wield a weapon."

Hallie was looking at me with a look between annoyance and disbelief.

"You actually believed that shit?"

"Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know?"

" I supposed it was common sense to not believe fairy tales…"

"Oh hello, miss Zombie! People come back from the dead only in fairy tales too…"

"LAY OFF I SAID! WILL YOU STOP REMINDING ME THAT I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE?!"

She turned her back to us and said,

"You have got no fucking idea of what this feels like. I feel like I am a freak that shouldn't be alive. I feel like this is just wrong and I think of killing myself, because existing like this is not worth existing. I am covered in a fucking purple something that can't be pierced by anything, and I sound like a monster. I feel like a monster, instead of a monster hunter. So either you stop the bullshit, or I kindly ask you to fuck off."

She sniffled and stayed there, her shoulders convulsing.

Coral hugged her from behind.

"That is not true. You are Hallie, not some monster. And we are going to heal you, and everything's going to be all right. We love you so much. Please don't be sad."

I felt horrible, so I approached her and said,

" I'm so sorry. I didn't know what you felt. I feel really bad for you. As Coral said, we really appreciate you. Please don't leave us again, it would be horrible."

She turned and said,

"Thank you, guys. I needed to hear that."

She smiled and said,

"Resting time is over! Time to resume our trip! We should be in Tanzia Port really soon, half an hour at most. You can't see it from here cause the jungle is too thick, but we are really close. But first, let me just do something."

She turned and suddenly started punching the trees while shouting profanities.

I incredulously saw a small tree falling to the floor with a heavy thud as it hit the ground. And another. And another. Hallie was uprooting the trees simply by punching them.

"Wh-what…?"

"The infected ludroths I fought were abnormally strong. I wanted to see if it was the case with me. And it is."

She smiled in a cute way and said,

"Onward, my fellow acolytes! We have to reach our destination!

Soon enough we reached Tanzia Port. The trading town had recovered pretty well from the storm that the Amatsu had caused, and life went on as normal.

"Well, follow me."

We followed Hallie through a series of narrow streets, which finally gave way to a big, round plaza.

"This is the town center", she said. "You have almost everything here. Armorers, blacksmiths, standard issue weapon dealers, the bar, the cantine, and the guild representative is over there, in that big stand. The doctor is also here too. You see that big grey building over there with Hospital&amp;Healthcare written on it?

"Well, yeah, but I still can't read Oeldian that much. I know most of the simplified characters, but that's fully written in symbols."

Then Hallie looked at her with a confused look on her face and said,

"But how is that possible? You live in Oelde and you talk as a native…"

"Well, yeah, but I am from Pokke. We speak North Schradian there. I can speak oeldian almost perfectly, but reading it is another story. Huryk told me it takes 9 years to learn all the symbols, so I kinda gave up on it. There are 2 simplified characters in there which are "ho" and "he", but I can't get anything else."

"B-but how do you live your life? You have to read things. Most importantly hunting contracts. People will take advantage and send you on a Rathalos slaying quest while paying you the sum for a Great Jaggi."

"Well, Huryk used to help me, and my mother knows a fair bit too. But anyway, we're getting off track. Let's move."

"Yes."

We made our way to the hospital.

"Isn't this place supposed to be relaxing and nice to make the people who come here feel better?"

"Ah, don't you know that the interior is what matters?"

"Ha, let's see."

We went inside and I was quite surprised, honestly. The walls were shining with a light blue hue and the uniforms worn by the hospital staff were completely white, with a pale orange line around the neck and light green buttons.

"Well, I guess you were right. It does look quite welcoming and pristine."

People were giving Hallie weird looks as they walked by us, along with some "eeew" and some "ugh", and a couple muffled "look at that freak."

I saw her getting agitated, so I grabbed her arm, which has metallic to the touch, and said,

"It's okay, Hallie. They are afraid of the unknown. Don't blame them."

Coral stepped in the conversation and said,

"Everything will be alright, don't worry! By the way, Dr. Hawkeye should have returned from the village by now. Let's find him."

We made our way through the central corridor searching for a helpdesk.

"I don't think the helpdesks are on this floor…"

"Yeah, maybe we should-"

"Well look who we have here! Of all the places I'd expect to find you, kids, I would've never thought of Tanzia Port!"

We turned around to see Mr. Ringodan… or Hawkeye, as they call him in my village.

"Mr. Ringodan? "

"Indeed, little miss. I am in the dark as to why you decided to come to this hunter town, though. If you may shed some light on the subject, it would be most appreciated."

"We are hunters, like now. It's happening!"

"Ah, so your parents have finally accepted their origins. But I wasn't quite expecting it yet. Oh well, the path is a winding one. A most perilous and adventurous life awaits you as a hunter, if I may say so myself."

And what do we have here? If it isn't the town's cry baby, Huryk!"

I scoffed and said "I am not-

"Obviously you are not anymore, or you wouldn't be here. But it would be indeed entertaining to see you living the danger-ridden life of a hunter. I suppose you have changed your cowardly ways? Anyway, you should bulk up if you don't want to make a fool out of yourself. You currently wouldn't be anything more than a toothpick to any decent-sized monster, young lad."

Coral intervened,

"You are being a little too harsh."

"Am I? When your little boyfriend here is laying in the ground with half his bones broken cause he couldn't lift his goddamn shield in time, you will see what harsh means."

"….Fair point, I guess…"

"But I can't lift my shield perfectly! I even threw my lance!"

"Even I could throw a lance made of light crystals and machalite. But anyway, I don't think you've come here to talk about weapon alloys, but about the frenzy virus that affects your friend. Follow me."

We followed him through the corridor, went down some stairs, and continued walking till we arrived to a brightly lit room to the right.

We looked amazed at the contents of the room. There were some strange utensils arranged in shelves, along with lots of extremely rare-looking materials, such as strange glowing orbs and… was that a Kirin thunder tail?

"Excuse me Mr. Ringodan."

"Yes? Do you require my assistance?"

"You wouldn't have happened to buy that Kirin thunder tail in Lamia, would you?"

Surprise flashed in his eyes for half a second, but he quickly composed himself and said,

"What is the purpose of this particular inquiry? I am quite curious, to be honest."

I stood firm and said,

"I just have an acquaintance that sold a Kirin thunder tail recently for quite a bit of money."

He shifted nervously and said,

"Have your parents taught you no manners? Do you not know that it is impolite to pry in another gentleman's private matters? Now, if you may excuse me, I will get to examine your fellow master, if you don't have any further inquiries."

He hissed that last part, or so it seemed to me.

"Hmmm… This is an extremely rare case. You say you were dead and this brought you back to life?

"Yes."

"That would explain the distorted voice, the spread of the virus throughout the whole body, and the superior strength and speed. However, you don't seem to have red eyes or frenzy breath, and your skin has become hard as meldspar. That leads me to believe that you have somehow conquered the frenzy, making it an extension of your body rather than a virus."

Hallie visibly paled at the words.

"Does that mean I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Well, as in monsters, the Apex state (what you are) can be suppressed… momentarily."

"So I AM stuck with this shit. I should've stayed dead. I can't even fucking suicide now, nothing can harm me."

Then I smirked.

Hallie and Coral looked at me, and Hallie said,

"What's so funny, Huryk? This is not exactly the time for jokes…"

I could barely repress my urge to smirk even more.

"Well…if you are fully protected as you say…why don't you take all your clothes off? After all, you wouldn't need them, and I'm sure we could all enjoy the si-

OW! Why did you do that, Coral?"

Coral smacked me in the face even as Hallie took off her helmet and hurled it at me, hitting me in the stomach.

I doubled over and fell to the ground while clutching my stomach.

"Ahh…my ribs… you shouldn't use that superforce to hurt other people, Hallie…"

Coral was still looking at me seething with rage.

"I DIDN'T use my strength there. I do like you, after all. You are just such a perverted piece of shit, I had to do it."

Then Coral half smirked and said,

"Ah, what a shame. I had rented a room for you and me, Huryk. Was hoping to have some fun tonight, but you seem to like Hallie more than me. I suppose I'll have to cancel it, then…"

Hallie let out a snort, while Coral giggled and I said,

"W-what? No, wait-"

"If the ruckus stops someday, I may actually be able to do something for your friend here. Now, if you'll stop making inadequate remarks about your friend, I would be most delighted. She is certainly quite the beauty, but now is not the time and place for that."

"I like this doctor."

"I'm glad you do, darling. Now, I hate to say this, but you will actually have to strip down for this remedy. I have an idea, but it will only work this way."

Hallie raised an eyebrow while I chuckled.

She then proceeded to mock the doctor while making a stuck up face,

"It is of dire necessity that you strip down so the remedy will work most efficaciously. That way I also get an excuse to see your mammaries."

Coral and I burst out laughing while the doctor reddened up to the ears and fiddled awkwardly like wanting to say something.

He then cleared his throat and said,

"Quite an accurate representation, my dear, but if you are so troubled about this then I'm sure you can live like an Apex human for the rest of your life. Which may not last very long if you mock your doctors in such an indecorous manner."

Hallie frowned and said,

"Fine. Show me what you got."

"So, we treat frenzy in monsters with wystones that suppress the frenzy, and in humans with nulberries and Yukumo style hot baths. Which is why I will proceed to prepare one such bath for you, I will dissolve a power wystone in it and I'll throw some nulberries in there. I'm afraid this is the first time I do this so I don't know how this will go, but I trust that it will work. Now if you will follow me, I will prepare the bath."

Author's note: Some encounters and some humor for a change! How did you like this chapter? AS always, please review, it helps me improve! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Oh, Goodie!

The Lost belong to dashboardgecko. Go check out his fanfics.

Sexual content inside. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 12: Oh, Goodie!

We followed the doctor until he stopped in front of a big, white door.

He took out a wooden card which seemed to be some kind of personal ID, and held it in front of a plate which seemed to be carbalite.

But somehow, the door opened.

"What the hell?"

"How-How did you…?"

The doctor smiled smugly and said,

"This plate is magnetized carbalite. If we take this wooden card –he showed the wooden card with a plate of carbalite pasted onto it- and we make it react to the other piece of carbalite on the door, the result is a magnetic force that is powerful enough to trigger the lock mechanism of the door, thus opening it.

The technology of The Lost is wondrous. It's fascinating. And as we speak more and more Lost technology is found.

Anyway, you hunters don't need to know about that.

Come."

He led us into the room. It was spacious, with four big steaming pools of water.

He then turned around and said,

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be alone with miss Apex here so that I don't get distracted by you lot. I'll be distracted enough as it is…

Anyway, go off now!"

Me and Coral looked at each other while Hallie glared at the doctor and said,

" If you try anything I will rip your balls off. And you know I can."

The doctor chuckled and said,

"My, but young ones are grumpy these days…"

Coral and I left the room and left Hallie and the doctor alone.

"So then, hop into that pool over there. Without your clothes, of course.

Don't give me that look. The apex virus covers your body, I won't see anything. Not that I'm saying I want to…

Anyway, let's start."

Hallie stepped into the pool and cursed under her breath, as the water was too hot.

Then the doctor came along with the ingredients he had prepared and started throwing them in the water.

"A bit of power wystone powder over here, some nulberries over there…

That should do it. Now we just wait. I will leave you alone, if something should happen contact me at once."

"Got it."

We saw the doctor exit the room.

"So how did it go?"

He looked at us and said,

"Oh well, I've done everything I could. Now we only have left to wait."

Coral looked at him and said,

"I thought about something while you were explaining the door thingy thing-

The doctor rolled his eyes and sighed,

"It is no thingy thing, dear. It has a name. Magnetic Pulse Operated Device. Or MPOD, for short-

"Will you fucking let me ask you a question?"

"Oh dear, your frequent use of profanities is most villainous. But go on."

"So, if that MPOID or whatever thingy thing, yeah, like, if that card activates it, doesn't it mean that anyone that takes your card can open it?"

"Yes, but the card is never taken from me. It is fastened to my belt with a strong string."

"But someone could cut the string."

"I highly doubt anyone here has the dexterity to cut a string under my robe without me noticing it. That would be most amazing, actually."

"Well-"

"No well. It is efficaciously connected to my person. I shall not allow that any other person take possession of it. "

"Anyway, how does the thingy thing work?"

"It's not a thingy thing-

"Cut the crap."

The doctor sighed."

"Well, it is only possible because of Lost technology. Such wonders! Much knowledge!

So amazing. Wow."

"Okay, please stop being annoying and say everything in one go."

"Okay. In fact, the magnetic pulse generated from these devices is achieved via magnetization, a procedure only known to the Lost until now.

Such a process consists of-

"I've changed my mind, actually. You can stop."

"But-"

"Let's go check on Hallie.

"That would be right, indeed."

The doctor opened the door, and we heard a big splashing sound and Hallie waved energetically at us.

"Hello guys! How are you?"

We looked at her, something seemed off.

"Is something wrong, Hallie? You're acting pretty weird."

She blushed and said,

"Oh… nope. Absolutely. Nothing wrong. As good as I'll ever be. Yup. That's true."

Coral smirked, while I stood around confused and Hallie reddened even more.

"IT WORKED! IT IS A MOST MIRACULOUS FEAT OF NATURE AND SCIENCE!"

The doctor started prancing and shouting, then ran to Hallie.

The protective Virus coating was gone from her face and her shoulders. It was nice to see her nice, smooth skin again.

The doctor started touching her in the elbow and muttering things to himself, but Hallie had enough and stood up and pushed him away. Revealing her toned body and her breasts. The virus still covered her all the way up to the lower part of her stomach.

The doctor reddened really fast and turned around while saying, "Oh, goodie! Cover your goodies!"

**WARNING : SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**I suppose at this point everyone browsing this webpage has seen porn at least once, so I'm not gonna censor or anything, that's just a disclaimer for the religious/prude/old/stupid(yes, if you can't accept that everybody watches porn and that sex is not a sin in this time and age, we got a problem)**

I blushed instantly, while Coral looked enviously at Hallie.

She also realized this and blushed too, while saying,

"Owh, something's worn off." And laughing.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her for some reason, and I started feeling a warm something streaming down my nose.

Coral looked at me angrily and Hallie started laughing, while the doctor was still turned, and said,

"Well, my… duty is finished here, so… I will abandon this place, okay?" Then he muttered, "Darn it, where did I leave my tissues…"

At this point, I said,

"But… cover yourself… or something…"

"I will not, because I am very horny. That perverted old man must have put some kind of aphrodisiac in this water, but unfortunately, I am too much for him…." She giggled.

"And it doesn't look like I'm the only one horny, Huryk. Someone just woke up!"

Coral was barely repressing her laughter while I blushed even more and tried to wipe my nose clean.

Hallie was laughing at this point, too.

"Stop teasing me!" I said.

"Oh, you only have to come here and I will do a lot more to you than teasing. Both of you."

Coral blushed and said, "Like… a threesome?"

Halllie smirked and said,

"Like a threesome indeed…. Now you two come here, mister raging spear and you too, Coral."

We looked at each other.

"I will not repeat it twice. If you don't come, I'll just do it myself."

I started walking, like pushed by some unknown force, and Coral did the same after hesitating briefly.

She then stepped out of the pool, the virus only covering her legs up to her knees.

"Nice tits, by the way."

"Ha. Thanks. Now let's see what kind of monster I'm hunting today." She smirked as she unbuttoned my pants and yanked off my boxers, making my furiously erected member wobble in the air.

"Mmmm, that looks so tasty. I'm just going to devour it."

She took it with her hands and started stroking it hungrily while looking at it with desire, and I let out a sigh. She then swallowed it almost whole and kept it there, while my hand automatically grabbed her head and kept her locked in that position.

"Oh fuck that feels good."

"Mhhmhmmmgh."

I released her and she pulled back while continuing to stroke, and then continued to suck it repeatedly. Then I heard a gasp and I saw Coral without her pants, wriggling her hand inside her panties.

That turned me on a lot, and I felt like a magma eruption welling on my balls, then on my member.

Hallie stopped and said,

"You're at your limit already? Dude, we haven't even started…

By the way, Coral, I see you're having fun, but you seem hungry. Come and suck on your boy's manhood."

Coral did that and soon she was sucking my member while I fondled one of Hallie's breasts.

"Ahhhh, that is good…" I said, just before kissing Hallie passionately.

I then stopped fondling her breast and searched for her womanhood with my hand, which she took and put in the right place. I started rubbing while still kissing her and Coral sucking me, more hungrily each time.

I then heard a small moan from Hallie and introduced two of my fingers into her, curving them as to give her the most pleasure. She moaned again, this time stronger, and said,

"Fuck. Do me hard. Ram it into me."

I took one more deepthroat from Coral and then changed direction, where Hallie was waiting for me with her legs wide open. Her clitoris was shining with some kind of liquid, as was her womanhood, standing open wide, waiting to be filled.

I promptly followed her order and rammed my member in her as hard as I could, which she responded to with a gasp, and then proceded to thrust in and out furiously, which made Hallie let out short bursts of moans. I did that for 8 seconds. Then I felt the magma welling up inside me, but this time, I just let it all out with a grunt and spasmic thrusts into Hallie, which she responded to by shouting incoherent words.

Then she realized what just happened and said,

"Are you kidding me right now? 8 fucking seconds? That's all? You were doing so well…"

"I'm sure I can make him go full hard again." Coral said.

She then took off her panties and opened wide her legs, exposing her womanhood. It was pretty different to Hallie's, in the way that it was meatier and less gaping. I stared at her, and then I proceeded to bury my head into her. Hallie said,

"More man meat for me then." And proceeded to suck my member, which was pretty erect already. I was marveled at her technique, it was such bliss being sucked by her tender lips. I continued hungrily sucking Coral, which made her gasp and moan slightly, while mumbling incoherent words.

Then I felt the raging erection again, and even though it pained me, I removed myself from Hallie's mouth, and prepared to enter Coral.

"Do it, Huryk. Take me."

"Damn right I will." I tried to push my member into her, but it was slow going.

"Hey Coral, want to see what a woman tastes like?"

"Yes."

Hallie then proceeded to sit on top of Coral's head, who started avidly licking Hallie.

I finally managed to get into Coral with a powerful thrust, which made her curse loudly.

"Fuck, it's too tight. I'm going to explode again."

Hallie scoffed and said,

"I doubt you will ever do this again if you don't last more than 8 seconds. We want our fucking orgasms too, you know-Oh baby, that's perfect right there. Lick it just like that."

That was true. I pulled out, gathered my bearings, and pushed in to get inside Coral again. Then I went out, and I rammed my member into her, which cause her to gasp. I kept doing that while stimulating her clitoris with my thumb, which only seemed to make her moan more. I was gasping with effort, Hallie and Coral were moaning, but then Coral said,

"Ah yeah baby, just like that. Ah, Huryk! It's coming! Ahh, fuck! Yes! Oh my god, that is amazing. Ah yeah!" She gasped multiple times, while eating Hallie hungrily, which later caused her to orgasm too.

Then Hallie came to me and rested her ams on the side of the pool while posing with her legs open and her butt looking at me. I rammed hard my member against her womanhood again and again, which made her breath in ragged gasps, and I started kissing Coral, who then got on her knees and started licking my balls under Hallie's legs.

I reached my limit again, and said,

"It's coming again!"

Then Coral said,

"No! I want your man seed!"

She took my throbbing male member and started sucking it vigorously until I finally exploded between grunts and moans, while she gagged as I released my man seed inside her mouth.

Then we fell to the ground, exhausted.

Hallie looked at me and said,

"So, time to get out of here. That was very fun, you have a magic wand. Don't forget your clothes!"

We were all too tired to laugh.

Author's note:

Hallie naked in a mysterious hot spring bath with a perverted old man? What could possibly go wrong? Anyway, wanted to write a sex scene for this fanfic, so that was it. I don't think there will be any more, at least not in this timeframe.

Don't forget to review! Its always nice to improve based on feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lads in Town

" I have gathered the analysis results, hunters."

We looked at the scientist in front of us. It was a pale man, in his forties, with strong black hair and streaks of silver and white on the sides. His hands were wily and dexterous, moving fast between the documents.

He mumbled,

"Apex human…. A….where is the A…. oh, here it is. Apex, apex… here!"

He took a folder out of the massive bookcase in front of us and sat on his chair, putting the folder on his desk.

"Have a seat, please."

We sat on the chairs covered with Arzuros fur.

"It seems, from what I have here, that lady… Hallie Brimstren,-he looked at Hallie-, was infected with the Frenzy virus AH-008. This variety of the virus was yet unknown until we gathered some very valuable samples from the…protective coat-layer-armor…? that was wrapped around your body.

Now, what we know is that what attacked you wasn't a frenzied or Apex monster, as, if I recall correctly, you managed to hurt it.

So we call it-them? , Deviant monster(s).

Now, since you're foolish adrenaline powered morons, I don't expect you to understand the concept-"

"You shmuck-fuck! I'm gonna-"

"Coral, sit down please. You're just proving his point."

The scientist lowered his glasses and looked at me.

"Oh well, it seems that some of you actually have a working brain outside of your monster-mauling activities…anyway, You couldn't possibly understand and/or endure the explanation for this, given that you are action-crazed maniacs. Now, shoo! Get out at once!"

He pushed his glasses up with his index finger and made a shooing motion, proceeding to slump in his chair as well while caressing his throat."

We closed the door behind us.

Coral's face lit up bright red and

" Fucking self entitled piece of fuck-douche-lab rat-schmuck-milk toast piece of human garbage! Like, did you just see that! Like, who the fuck does he think he is ! Like-"

I put my arm around her and said,

"Coral, seriously, calm down. He's just an envious scientist. Who even cares what he calls us?"

" I guess you're right…"

Hallie motioned us forward,

"Hey drama queen, move your ass! Or are you unable for some physical reason?" She smirked.

"Oh fuck off mate!"

"Ha!"

We strolled through Port Tanzia and looked around, there were people talking on the streets, felynes fighting over felvine, merchants selling their wares, and we suddenly stopped in front of a big tavern with "Huffing Hornetaur" written on it.

I turned towards Hallie and said,

"Why are we stopping here?"

She rolled her eyes and said,

" Well you go to taverns for fun, you know. That's what we hunters do, at least"

"But I've never drank alcohol…"

"First time for everything mate!"

Hallie motioned us forward and we followed her inside the tavern.

It was dimly lit, and large. There were low tables with stools in shambles around, made from rough wood, and the smell of beer and wine was quite prominent, along with the shouting and loud storytelling. There was a makeshift bar as well, which the barman was cleaning, and behind him stood large barrels of beer and bottles of wine and liquor.

At the end of the hall there was what seemed to be a makeshift stand for theater or singing.

I twitched my nose and said,

"Hallie, what is this hell pit?"

Hallie sniggered and said,

"This is the most famous tavern in all of Port Tanzia! Food is amazing, ale is great! And I don't wanna brag, but I'm pretty well known here! He!"

We walked towards an empty table, when suddenly a greasy hunter smelling of tar and beer stepped in front of us.

"Weeeell, lookie lookie! What have we got here? Someone decided to return home! And bringing fresh meat as well! "

People turned to look, and some opened their eyes in surprise.

Hallie smirked and said,

"Heinrick, you motherfucker! How are you doing? Up for some bruises again?"

The man called Heinrick said,

"Same old same old I see… Why don't you join us? And introduce us to these lovely little fresh faced darlings you've got here?"

Hallie laughed while Coral stood there looking hurt and I looked around awkwardly while trying to make myself small.

"Sure, mate. Lead the way!"

"So I was just there, in front of that ugly ass Khezu. Motherfucker was sniffing around with that nifty nose of 'is, and then jumped directly at me. I waited until the last second and then rolled out of the way, turned back and ran towards it! Then I sliced that bitch's leg with my long sword and it fell to the ground! It snapped its stinky worm teeth filled face at me and it almost catched me in the arm! But I deflected it with my trusty garuga vambrace, and the moronic piece of shit injured itself! So it was my chance! I grabbed my longsword with two hands and stabbed the fucker in the eye multiple times until it died! "

"I call bullshit!"

" My garuga vambrace cracked the other day with a fuckin' arzuros mate"

"Hey, I believe it. It makes sense. After all, Yian Garuga is said to have deadly and sturdy plates covering all of its body."

I regretted that as soon as I said it. They all turned to look at me, and Heinrick, the one telling the story, looked at me incredulously.

Hallie quickly stepped in and said,

"Yo, Huryk. You don't say that. When someone tells a story we call bullshit and then decide if its true or not. You don't simply go " I believe you."

She looked at the group and said, "Excuse these little runts. They're new! Haven't even gone gathering mushrooms yet *laugh*"

Coral got up irately and said,

"You fucking jackass! We saved your ass!"

The crowd erupted in laughter, howling and "Ooooooooh", along with drunkenly smashing their fists on the tables.

Hallie got up and shot a deathstare at Coral while saying,

"You fucking little runt! How dare you! "

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Coral put her arm up and said,

"Ye fuckin' what mate? Hey, people? Do you want to hear the story?"

"YEEEEEEEEEAH!"

Some tables cracked under the impact of armored fists, and a roar was heard across the tavern.

Then Hallie said,

"I have had too much ale for this. I will hit you if you invent some bullshit"

I looked incredulously at everyone while trying to go unnoticed, when another hunter said,

"Hey you! Got any stories?"

Suddenly I had an idea to stop the fight that was bound to happen between Coral and Hallie.

" Yeah! Of how I banged your mom!"

Hysteric laughter broke across the room while the brutish hunter looked at me incredulously. A crowd gathered around me cheering and supporting.

"Boy's got some fucking balls!"

"Saying that to Jurgen god damn"

"You have earned my lifelong respect, little man!"

"Fucking balls of steel!"

The so called Jurgen said,

"You have some motherfucking balls, you wily piece of shit. I respect that. That's why I'm not breaking your skull in half today.

BUT WHO'S UP FOR A LITTLE FIGHT?! TIME TO PLAAAAAAY!

Jurgen lunged at me like a bull and I rolled out of the way, but instead of barreling past me, he turned and kicked me in the gut.

There was an explosion of pain in my stomach as I doubled down on the ground clutching my stomach.

Jurgen then grabbed my hair and made me look at his face inches away, reeking of beer and wine.

"Little boys need to know their place."

I spat on his face and he lurched back saying "oh what the fuck!"

Then I punched him in the throat and kicked him in the balls. "

"Aaaah… fuck… drank… much…" then he fell with a heavy thud to the ground.

The crowd looked at me like if they had seen a ghost. Then at me. Then they burst in applause and cheering.

"THE NEW FUCKING BOSS!"

"Fucking gave him a lesson mate!"

"Holy shit that was like fucking amazing!"

"I can't fucking believe this! MAD FUCKING RESPECT MATE!"

**Author's note: What do you think? This chapter as more focused on how the life in town was , more adventure is coming in the next ones!**

**Btw, for those of you that know of Myers-Briggs (MBTI) here are the types:**

**Huryk: ISFP**

**Coral : ENFP**

**Hallie : ESFP**

**Hawkeye : INTP**

**Scientist in this chapter : INTJ**

**Heinrick: ESTP**

**Jurgen : ENTJ**

**Huryk's mother : ENTP**

**Grandfather : ESTJ**

**Mr Roikan : ISTP**


End file.
